The Crimson Of Royalty & The Gold Of A Goddess
by Loveless87
Summary: Atem's father wishes for his son to pick a wife soon, but no one had caught the teenage Prince's eye. that is until his father takes him into the city, where he has his fist encounter with his goddess. AtemXOC BEING RE-WRITTEN! CHECK FINAL CHAPTER!
1. Prologue

**The Crimson of Royalty & The Gold of a Goddess.**

Prologue

The sun shown high in the sky, the palace was silent to all that lived there. Many people waited outside the chambers of the King and Queen of Egypt, listening intently for the one sound that was nagging everyone. And then it came.

The sharp cry of a new born child, echoing through the halls of the overly large palace, letting everyone release a sigh of relief when they heard the loud, but beautiful sound, the sound of new life in the Royal Family.

"You're Grace." One of the young nurses said as she bowed down to the Pharaoh, but then straighten once again with a bright smile on her face. "Would you like you see your new son, M'lord?" she asked quietly, then once she saw the curt nod of the King, took a small bundle form the other nurse behind her.

The small child was wrapped in a silk, royal purple blanket. Small hands balled into fists as they waved around, trying to take hold of the nurses long brown hair as it waved it's hands about.

"I present to you, your son." She said as she held the bundle out to him, letting him except the child gently in his arms. The Pharaoh smiled down at his new son, and the new prince of Egypt.

"I shall name him, Atemu, his mother wished for her child to be named that." He said as he played with Atem's small fists, letting him grab his large fingers in his tiny hands. Then, the young Prince opened his eyes to show a breath taking crimson color, the King stared for a moment before smiling, "Now let us introduce you to all of the land." He said as he began to make his way out of the chambers where his deceased wives body lay after giving birth to her son.

As the King walked toward the balcony that over looked the crowd of people, he lightly played with his son. Enjoying the sound of his musical laughter. Then once he reached the balconies rail, he looked down at his subjects and smiled, then held up to new born child for all to see, for all to know that there was a new Prince to the kingdom.

Somewhere deep within the town, not even a mile form the palace, a young woman lay in her bed, holding her new born daughter in her arms, watching the small thing sleep contently.

The infants short hair was as bright as the sun, the golden silky strands shining in the dim sunlight that showered over the woman and her daughter as she held her. The small baby stirred, then opened her eyes. A slight gasp escaped the woman's mouth, Gold. That was the only word that could describe the shining color of her daughter's eyes; they were the color of pure gold.

A smile came to her face, as she lifter her daughter to her face and kissed her small nose before whispering.

"Mere."

* * *

Please R&R!

This is my First Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, so i'd would be nice to hear what you think!


	2. The Dance Of A Goddess

Chapter 1:

The Dance of a Goddess

Atem stood on the balcony that was attached to his chambers, over looking the city below them. He could see the people as they made it through their day, working on the jobs, and the small children playing with friends.

Friends. That was the one thing Atem lacked here, there weren't many people the hang out with. He was going on 17 soon, and that meant he would soon take his fathers place as Pharaoh and he needed a queen, and his father was thinking that maybe he should consider one of the servants around the palace, but they were all so…so…unbearable. If he ever spoke to one, even so much as looked at one, they would break out into a fit of giggles, even some of the older woman do it.

Atem's father said that he would be coming to visit him in his chambers, to tell him some important news or something. So here he stood, waiting for his father to hear about this important news he had to tell him and he was, to say the least, getting bored of waiting.

'_What is so important to he had me stay in here all day to wait for him?'_ Atem asked himself as he placed his elbow on the small wall of his balcony and placed his chin in his palm. His wondering was cut short as a knock sounded on his door.

"You may enter!" he called from where he was, then glanced over his shoulder right as his father stepped through the doorway. Atem straightened immediately and bowed slightly to his father.

"Atem, I apologize for making you wait, but there was a situation I had to deal with before I could come to you." His father said as he joined his son on the balcony as well.

"It's alright Father, but might I ask, what is so urgent that that I had to remain in my room all day for?" Atem asked as he turned to look at the city once more.

"Because, it seems that you are in no way interested in any woman in this palace, so…" his father trailed off and also looked out at the city, "…I have decided that I am going to take you out to the city, and look to see in anyone might catch your eye." His father said as he patted the young Prince on the back.

"The City, but you always said it was dangerous to go out into the city." Atem said as he looked up at his father, the old man was smiling down at him.

"I only said that so you would stop nagging me when you were younger." His father said, causing Atem's mouth to drop for a moment before he snapped it shut again. "Anyway, I'll be there to, I have to see someone anyway." He said as he turned his back and began to walk back to the door, then turned and looked at Atem who still stood on the balcony. "Well come one."

Atem quickly followed after his father out of his chambers and past the front gate where the guards bowed to the Pharaoh and Prince. The King led his son along the streets, looking around as people bowed to their respectful rulers.

Girls stopped and stared as Atem walked by, he tried to avoid eye contact as he walked through the streets behind his father. The teenage girls leaned over and gossiped to each other as he passed, watching his body as he moved.

"Father, where are we going? You said something about seeing someone?" Atem asked as he walked up so he was at his fathers side, actually worried the he might get attacked by a girl he passed.

"Yes, she is not to far from here, look around as we walk, maybe there is someone you like." He said as he looked at where he was walking. Atem's eyes widened as he glancing around at the teen age girls.

'_Like hell.'_ He thought to himself, glancing around some more. One girl actually fainted when she saw him look her way, making him want to roll his eyes, but he digressed.

After that he tried his best to just watch his feet as he walked, only looking up when his father turned down a new path. Still not looking any girls in the eye even then, but that didn't stop them from staring at him.

"We're here." The King said as he glanced at his son, catching Atem's attention immediately. All he did was nod to acknowledge his father that he had heard what he said and glanced up to see where they were.

They had come to the center of the City, where there were market stands for people to sell jewelry, food, cloths and other things. Some people were even playing around with their children, others were just sitting in circles.

His Father made his way toward a small shop where a woman worked to sell jewelry and beautiful cloths with elaborate patterns and designs on them. The woman waved good by to a young girl that had just bought something, and watched as she ran off, the glanced over at the Pharaoh and his son.

"Oh my, well this is a pleasant surprise, good evening my Pharaoh, my Prince." The woman said as she bent at the waist to bow to the two.

"Good evening to you as well Miss Maria." He said as he looked up at the shop, then lifted a large hand to feet the soft silk like material in his fingers. "Your daughter really has her work cut out for her, I don't know how she does it." He said as he looked at the difficult design that was etched into the cloth.

"I've watched her work many times but still don't understand where she received such a gift." The woman spoke as she walked over to the two, smiling as she came up to them, then looking over to the Prince.

"Well aren't you a fetching young man, it is an honor to meet the great Prince of Egypt." Maria said as she smiled at him, Atem returning the smile greatly.

"Thank-you, that is very kind." He said in his deep voice, the heard some girls giggle behind him. Making his slouch slightly where he stood and sigh.

"I'm sure you have plenty of the girls in the city doing to that." Maria said as she laughed lightly, then turned to his father once more. "I assume you came here for the cloth you requested?" She asked as she folded in hands in front of her.

"Yes, is it finished yet?" he asked as he smiled at Maria, then his smile grew when he saw her nod.

"Yes, in fact she just finished it last night." Maria said as she turned to walk into the home that was behind the shop, the King following behind her. Atem began to follow as well when something cot his eye, he leaned over to examine one of the cloths more closely, it was a rather large one, the back ground was a deep royal purple with light purple mixed in here and there, then right in the center was a large image of the millennium eye, done in perfect shaded gold.

"Miss Maria?" Atem asked right before the woman entered her home, turned to look at him, he continued, "May I buy this cloth he asked. Pointing to the one with the millennium eye in the center.

"Of course, you may have it for free! Take it as a gift, from me and my daughter, a welcoming to the City." She said as she picked it up and handed it to him. Atem nodded his thanks and draped the cloth over one arm before turning to look at others as well.

"Atem, are you coming?"

"Yes father!" Atem called as he sped in after his father and the elderly woman, Maria. His eyes widened a fraction when he stepped into the warm home, there were even more cloths hanging on the walls and there were curtains on the windows that looked to be made by the same person as the rest.

Maria walked over to a small oak box, then heaved the lid open, before pulling something out. Atem actually gasped at what he saw. The cloth was as tall as his father, and the woman had to hold is out to as far as her arms could stretch to try and show the whole piece. The cloth consisted of the colors of the sunset, crimson, slight purples, orange, red, ect. Then on the edges were the etched with actual gold. The gold spelt many words of hope in the Egyptian language.

"I wish to hang this in the temple where your mother used to pray." His father said as he said as he very carefully took the cloth and hung it over his arm. Maria smiled warmly at him, then there was the sound of almost festive like music from outside. All three of them stepped out to see what was happening and Maria laughed slightly at the sight.

There was a crowd of people in the center of the square, blocking what they were all looking at, then they heard Maria's voice.

"Pharaoh, you said a little while ago that you wished to see her other talents, now's you chance." Maria said as she gestured toward the crowd, the Pharaoh smiled slightly before he made his way towards the center, the people moving out of the way as he and Atem passed by, Maria right behind them.

As soon as the last people cleaned, the high and Mighty King gave a small chuckle, Maria gently ushered Atem to go and stand beside his father so he could see what was happening. The crowd started to clap along with the beat, urging on whatever was happening.

All of the air escaped Atem at once, he could feel the heat rise to his cheeks slightly and his mouth fall open a bit. In the center of the group, a young girl, who looked to be about the same age as he, was dancing around in the space that she had.

She dressed differently from the other girls around the city that he had seen, she wore a light cotton white shirt, it was really loose and blew around in the breeze as she moved, the top came down just past her breasts, showing off her mid-section and beautiful tanned skin. Her skirt was a lovely sky blue, rimmed with a silver stitch the lined the bottom and also up along the slit that went all the way to her mid thigh. The skirt cut off around mid calf, showing the gold anklets she jingled around as she moved, there were golden wrist bands that traveled up her arms until it was half way to her elbow.

There were also gold bands wrapping around her upper arm, almost to her shoulder. A tight necklace was clinging to her neck, the came color as all of her other jewelry, gold. Her long sun kissed hair reached just 

past her waist and was done up into a beautiful braid, a silver ribbon was threaded into the braid, standing out against her bright hair. Then…

…she opened her eyes, a beautiful pure golden color, shining in the light, which looked like it was almost sparkling in the sun, like true gold. They matched perfectly with her hair and jewelry, making an amazing clash when her bangs blew into her face.

"Who…who is…" Atem asked as he watched her glide along, her arms moving to the steady beat of the music and the rhythmic claps of the people around her.

"That…my son is Miss Mere." His father said as he to seemed hypnotized by her dancing, they had had many banquets at the palace with dancers, but none of them had the talent and grace that this being possessed.

The music was coming to a close and Mere swiftly brought her hands over her head, stopping her feet dead in the sand while her body was in mid twist, then just as everyone else was, she clapped her hands high above her head at the very last beat of the song as it came to a close so suddenly. Her skirt swung about her and twirled around her body when she stopped so abruptly, her braid also continuing to sway slightly. Her chest rose up and down as she took deep heavy breaths, tired from her dance. Her eyes were closed as she slowly brought her hands back down to her sides. Her eyes soon slowly opened, her golden eyes brushing slightly with his crimson ones, and he felt his face heat even more when she winked playfully at him.

Thank you!

Please R&R!


	3. Restless Night

Chapter 2 Restless night

Atem couldn't sleep, his mind was full of the thoughts of the woman, Mere. Her goddess like body possessed his mind, ceasing all sleep from him as he turned in his large bed. The young Prince let out a sigh of frustration as he threw the covers of his bed out of the way, making his way toward the balcony attached to his chambers. Then stopped abruptly as he spotted something that was draped over the end of his bed.

'I wonder.' Atem thought as he walked over to the beautiful piece of work, lifting it into his hands as he examined it 'was it you that made this, my sweet goddess?' he asked himself, playing slightly with the silk in his hands.

He proceeded to the balcony, carrying to elegant cloth along with him this time. As he stepped out onto the balcony, the sands of the desert looked almost like they were sparkling from the moon light. He then looked to the middle of the city, wondering if Miss Mere was awake as well.

Little did the Prince know, the young goddess of his walked along the moon lit streets, humming quietly under her breath. Letting her hair loose of its braid so she could watch as the silver light gleamed off of her sun kissed hair, her bare feet gliding along the sandy grounds as she danced to a tune only she could hear. Her anklets jingled as she skipped along silently, letting the wind guide her, not knowing where she might end up.

She soon found herself wandering the lonely streets in front of the Pharaoh's palace, her eyes wondered over is large size, the beautiful textures she wished she could touch for her very own. She smiled slightly to herself as she remembered her Prince. He had seen her dance, he had watched her as she moved her body the way of a spirit would, but most of all, it was her that brought that beautiful crimson tint to his face, almost making his skin match his eyes.

"Hello Miss, is there anything we can do for you?" one of the guards asked as he saw Mere nearing the palace.

"No, I was merely enjoying the moonlight, my name is Mere." Mere said happily as she stopped where she was and bowed deeply at the waist. The guards bowed slightly back, only nodding their heads forward a bit.

Mere then started to hum again as she took beat in her song once more, letting her feet loose again and take her where they pleased. Her arms swaying around her, her blue skirt flew in the wind as she let herself become lost once more.

Little did she know that there was a figure that was very aware of her presence. The figure leaned forward, over the ledge of his balcony as he tried to get a better look at her, watching her perfectly curved body as she once again put on her beautiful show for him, this time it was only for his eyes to see.

"Absolutely beautiful." Atem said as he watched her dancing her way along the sandy paths of Egypt, just doing wherever she pleased, making it seem as though she had no consequences as to where she went. Atem watched as she soon made it so she had passed the large wall separating him from her, blocking her from his sight.

Then there was a great disturbance at the gate, the guards yells could be heard as some of the yelled. Others took of in the direction of where Mere had taken off, Atem froze in horror as the men ran after him, some turning to a path, others going straight.

He never saw her again that night, he spent hours at least on the balcony, hoping she would come across his path again.

'Had the guards seen her and thought she was a threat, did she get away in time or was she cot by them?' Atem thought to himself as he paced his chambers quietly, waiting for morning to come so he could go down to the City and find her himself.

His thoughts were disrupted when the door to his chambers suddenly flew open, making him spin around to meet the worried gaze of his father.

"Good, you're here." He said as he placed a hand over his heart, as though trying to calm it.

"What is the matter father, why are you acting this way?" Atem asked as he walked over to his fathers side, letting his elderly father rest his weight upon him.

"There was a group of men outside the palace last night, they were spotted just outside the gardens, I was worried they might be here to harm you." The king said as he took a few deep breaths before he calmed himself and straightened. "There was also a young woman outside as well, she had spoken to the guards just before the men arrived, she wasn't seen after that. And the men seemed to be following her in the first place." His father explained as he saw Atem visibly stiffen.

"Father, I need to go back into the City today." Atem said forcefully, his father stared at him for a mew moments before he nodded his head in understanding. He might not get entirely why he would want to go back so soon, by he knew it would be pointless to argue, his sons mind was made up.

"Very well, I shall take you in after lunch, that way most people will be to busy to bother us." The Pharaoh said as he exited his sons chambers, letting Atem stand alone in his room, then walk over to the bed and collapse into a deep fit-full sleep, at least until breakfast.

After Mere had heard the guards start yelling warnings in her direction, she spun around to see a small group of musky gross men making their way toward her, she quickly jumped into a tree in the garden, making sure no one saw her when she did. She had crossed the territory without permission or an escort, she would receive severe punishment if anyone found out.

After she watched the guards disappear, she jumped down off the tree and over the wall, the made her way quickly back into the deep streets of the city of Egypt.


	4. A Deadly Poison And An Angels Kiss

A Deadly Poison And An Angels Kiss

Atem followed behind his father once more, letting him lead the way to the center of the city, but watching as to where they were going so he could come here on his own in the future. He watched , and took mental notes of the turns his father took, just plain ignoring the girls that glanced toward him and others that bowed to try and get his attention.

"My son, why is it that you want to some back to the city so soon?" Pharaoh asked as he looked back at his son, Atem just looked away.

"It's just…a feeling." Atem said as he looked around, as they were soon entering the center. He could see Mere over by her home, she looked up as they entered the center, her face lit up when she saw them. But her face then turned fearful, causing Atem's heart to speed with worry.

Atem, thought for a moment for what she was worried about, before a sharp pain shot up the young Princes arm, causing him to howl in pain, as a burning fire spread up his arm.

"Prince!" The people called as they rushed over, but dared not get any closer, in fear of the wrath of their Pharaoh, who was at Atem's side after Atem fell to his knees, clutching his arms to his chest.

"The Lord got bitten by a serpent! The poison his deadly!" An elderly man called form the crowd, letting the news sink in to the other people around him. Oh why had he worn the small wrist bands today of all times.

"Can anybody help my son, is there a nurse somewhere?" The King asked as he looked around at the people who were surrounding him.

"I'm no nurse, but I know how to help him." A silky musical voice spoke from behind the crowd, people moved out of the way to reveal who had spoken up. Mere.

"You say you can help him, how?" The Pharaoh asked as he looked over at her with mild curiosity, watching as she slowly walked over to The Pharaoh and the young Prince that was now beginning to struggle to breath.

"I can remove the venom form his system, if you let me." Mere said as she bowed in front of her ruler, the King looked weary for a moment before he nodded. Mere straightened, then got down to her knees in front of the king and prince.

She looked at the bite for a moment before, she looked up at the Princes sweat covered face, the flames were beginning to consume his body and he felt as though he was slowly being burn alive for some unknown reason to him. Mere hesitantly reached a hand toward his arm, but stopped centimeters from him, looking into his crimson eyes that bore down in her golden ones.

"May I?" she asked as she gestured toward his arm, the Prince nodded his head slightly, the watched as she carefully took his arm in her hands gently, feeling the pulse at his wrist, it was beating way to fast. She quickly placed his arm in her lap, then lifter her hands to her hair and she pulled out the red sash that she had been using to hold her hair up.

Her golden locks tumbled down her back and over her shoulders, lightly brushing Atem's up turned palm. She then tied the sash tightly to his upper arm, to tightly that it cut off any blood flow through his arm, causing him to wince from the pain of the venom.

"I'm sorry, but I have to prevent the venom from spreading." She said quietly as she knotted the red cloth, the picked his arms once more, looking into his eyes for a moment before whispering quietly. "This may sting a bit."

And at that, she brought her mouth to the bite, letting her lips circle around the wound, before she soon tried to pull that juices form his body, but didn't swallow it in case of her own life. Once her mouth was full of venom, she lifted her face away and leaned to the side slightly, spitting out the venom before returning to her Princes wound.

Atem let out another hiss of pain when she began to remove the venom, the pain was even greater then it had been when the snake first bit him. When he tried to pull his arm away he could feel Mere's hold tighten just a fraction, silently telling him to hold still. After he felt the pain dissipate he looked down to see a thick ink liquid pour from Mere's mouth, the snake's venom and his very own blood.

After she had finished removing all of the venom, she untied the sash and quickly wrapped it around his arm where the snake had struck him. Someone from the crowd brought Mere some water to wash her mouth out with, so she didn't swallow any of the venom left in her mouth.

It turns out that the Pharaoh did not have enough strength to carry his son back to the palace, and it was be past bark by the time anyone arrived to take them back to the palace themselves.

"You may stay with me and my daughter for the night." Maria offered as she came to stand next to her daughter, who was still kneeling next to the Prince, a proud look in her eyes.

"Thank you, Miss Maria. and Miss Mere, I will be forever in your debt, thank you for saving my son." The Pharaoh said as he bowed form where he was kneeling down next to his son, his head resting on his shoulder. Atem had long sense lost consciousness from the fire of the venom and the pain to remove it.

"I shall help you get him to our home." Mere said as she walked over to one side of Atem, while his father stayed on the other side of him, looping one of his arms around his shoulder then wrapping his own arm around Atem's back. Mere did the same as she and the King helped the Prince through the small crowd of people and toward the medium sized home up Mere and Maria.

"The Prince can take my bed, he needs it more then I do." Mere said as she pulled Atem through the door way, and toward another room at the other side of the room being separated by a deep blue curtain. Atem immediately collapsed on her bed, falling flat on his back. Mere sighed in relief when the extra weight was gone, Atem's eyes opened slightly, looking around with unfocused eyes.

"Prince, how are you feeling?" Mere asked with genuine concern in her voice.

"It burns." Atem complained, Mere frowned at his comment and silently left the room, into the main room where her mother and Atem's father stood discussing the situation of the night.

"How is he?" The king asked as he got to his feet. Mere gave him a small smile, looking up at him.

"He will be fine, but he does have an approaching fever." She spoke softly to the man then a slight pink color came to her cheeks. "If I may Pharaoh, I was wondering, he will get quit hot and it would be best if I could take off some lays from him, nothing to much thought!" she said hurriedly, the Pharaoh nodded to her and gave her a small smile.

"Yes, and thank you for taking care of my son," He said as he bowed slightly, Mere bowed back and made her way back to the Prince, he was still awake, but barely. Mere walked over to him quietly, then sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over the Prince slightly, then calmly whispered to him.

"I need you to sit up for me, my Prince." Mere spoke soothingly, her voice awakening him slightly, making him begin to sit up, with some, ok, a lot of help from her.

Atem barely realized that Mere had started to take off some of the golden jewelry that was around his neck, then proceeded to do the same with his arms. After she had removes all of his heavy golden bindings, she placed them all aside on one of the cloths that she had made, but this one was small, just something you could use for decoration.

After she had placed the jewelry safely aside, she went back over to the Prince, he had began to lay back down slightly from fatigue when Mere stopped him, he looked up at her with dreary eyes, and she couldn't help but smile at how innocent he looked at the moment.

"Just one more moment," Mere said as she went to sit behind him, holding him up from falling back. She slipped her hands into the top of his shirt slightly, and began to slide if from his shoulders, making him jump slightly, and using the strength he didn't know he had, grabbed her arm. He didn't turn to look at her, but only stared at his lap as he spoke.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, still holding onto one of her delicate hands, before releasing it when it started to feel as though it was full of lead.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to remove your top, it'll help take away some of the heat and give you some air." Mere said as she continued to remove his shirt, there was no way he would remember this, and she was glad that the Pharaoh had said it was ok or he would have her head for toughing the Prince in such a manner.

After the thin cloth of his shirt and cape were removed, he was totally out of it, and didn't even realize that from his exhaustion and will to sleep, he had fallen back as soon as the cool air of the cold desert night penetrated his skin, and his head landed directly on Mere's lap, who wasn't fast enough to be able to move up in time for his head to hit the pillow instead.

'Uh-oh, not good.' Mere thought as she looked down at the sleeping face of the Egyptian Prince. His hair was in disarray and his brow was coated slightly with sweat. That sweat was actually mixed with the venom from the snake. Even if she had tried her hardest, there was no way for her to remove all the venom, but there was not enough to kill him only to give him a fever for a few days.

Once Mere knew that he was asleep, she gently lifted his head, and slipped out from under him, laying his head on the pillow without waking him. Then left the room to go and fetch a cold cloth for his forehead.

Atem could feel the comforting presence leave as his head was laid back down on something soft once again. A sweet aroma filled his senses as he took a deep breath, he had been smelling this ever sense he was laid down upon the bed. It was even stronger when Mere with him, helping him with his jewelry and top.

He was yanked from his thoughts when something ice cold was placed on his burning forehead, making a slight hiss pass through his lips.

"I'm sorry my Prince, it will help with the fever." A melodic voice spoke, but the voice was unclear, it was as though he was in a pool of water and they were trying to speak to him from above the surface. He knew what the woman had said somehow, and then soon relaxed as he could feel someone wiping a wet cloth along his sweaty face and neck.

He let out a slight sigh as his body cooled slightly when she wiped the cold cloth along his neck, then slightly past his shoulders. He slowly continued to drift off as she continued to try and cool his body with a cloth.

Atem's breath began to even out as he drifted off to sleep for the night, letting Mere finish attending to him without hesitance. As his chest rose and fall, Mere dipped the cloth in the clay bowl full of water that was next to the bed Atem was now occupying. After lifting the dripping cloth back out of the cold water, she rung it out so it was only damp, then running it over his chest, wiping away the beads of sweat that had collected on his skin.

"Sleep well, my Prince." Mere said quietly as she kissed him lightly on the cheek, sense the cloth was still on his farehead, praying that he really was still asleep. Quietly getting to her feet, she blew out the candle that was on a small table at the end of the bed, then walking over to the window and opening it so that some cold air could flow through the room.

Mere made her way back to the main room, leaving the cloth hanging in the door way open slightly to allow some light to shine in. The king was nowhere to be seen. Maria saw Mere looking around in confusion so she answered her unspoken question.

"I let the Pharaoh sleep in my room, so that they can both get the rest they need." Maria said as she cleared away the materials that Mere uses to make her cloths from the futon, so that someone could sleep there for the night.

"You can sleep there, I'll find somewhere else." Mere said as she picked up some of the cloth as well to help her mother.

"No sweetheart, I can't-"

"You need it more then I do and besides, I'm not going to sleep right now, I'm going to work for a while before I go to sleep." Mere said as she cut her mother short.

"Alright dear, don't stay up to late though." Maria said quietly, then retrieved a blanket from a pile in the corner to cover herself in the cold night. Mere sat herself at the table with one of her latest materials, looking it over before she continued to stitch in the design.

Hope everyone liked it!

Please R&R!!


	5. To The Palace Of The Pharaoh

Chapter 4 To The Palace of The Pharaoh

Atem shifted in the bed as he opened his eyes to look around, the sky outside was a slight yellowish color, signifying that the day was just beginning. His body didn't burn as it had last night, and he was thankful that someone had opened the window through the night to allow the cold air to flow around him. The cloth on his forehead had been changed making sure that it was cold again.

As he sat up slowly, he got a good look at the room he was in, there was a bowl of water beside his bed, with a cloth floating in the water steadily. There were various cloths hanging on a rack on the far side of the room, as well as some folded neatly beside those other ones. A cloth was laying on the floor, with all of his jewelry laid neatly on top of it, cot his attention.

He carefully got to his feet, making sure not to move to fast due to how he still had a slight fever. He made his way over to the doorway, and the cloth hanging to close off the room, which was still slightly open. He pushed the cloth open the rest of the way, stepping out into the main room. His father was nowhere to be seen, he could see the old lady Maria sleeping on the futon, covered with a warm blanket that was obviously made by her daughter by the looks of it.

But what really cot his eyes was the small figure that was sitting at the table in the far corner. Atem slowly walked over to them, then realized that it was Mere, her head resting on her arms as she laid on the table. There was a cloth under her, and it was obvious that she had fallen asleep while working on it. Her hair was still loose and it was covering her face slightly.

"I see you're awake, my son." Atem spun around, only to make himself beyond dizzy, and have to take hold of the table that was beside him, one of his hands gripping Mere's arm, but the girl did not stir.

"Not going to do that again." Atem said as he put a hand on his head, waiting for the walls to stop moving all over the place and stay where they were supposed to. He then looked down at Mere and was surprised to see she was still asleep. "She didn't even notice." He said as he released her arm gently.

"She was up all night working, and if she wasn't working she was watching over you." His father said as he made his way over to his son, placing his hand on his forehead when he reached him. "How do you feel, Miss Mere said you'd have a fever for about two days from the venom." He said as he removed his hand from his sons boiling skin.

"I still feel really hot, but it's not as intense as it was when I fell asleep." Atem said, then looked down at Mere when she started to stir, then her golden eyes opened up to show how tired she really was.

"Good morning, my Prince, My Pharaoh." Mere said as she bowed her head sense she was still sitting down at the time, she had lifted her head and arms off the table though. Atem and his father both bowed there heads back.

"Thank you greatly Miss Mere for taking care of me last night, it was very much appreciated." Atem said as he bowed his head to her.

"Yes, I shall go down to the stables and get two horses for you to ride back to the palace as soon as possible." Mere said as she got to her feet, tucking her hair behind her ear and out of her face.

"Thank you very much, Miss Mere." Atem's father said, she smiled back to him then walked over to the window to open it and air out the home. Atem placed a hand over his mouth to try and hide a yawn, but Mere cot him.

"You may rest some more while I am gone, my Prince." Mere said happily, she looks to be a morning person. Atem realized that she had gotten less then a full nights sleep last night last night while he had been sleeping soundly in her bed.

"Yes, and thank you again." He said, causing a smile to rise on her rosy lips. Atem did his best to smile back tiredly. Mere then made her way out of the door and into the awakening city, leaving Atem alone with his father.

"Good morning, may I get you two some breakfast." Maria said as she awoke on the couch, looking over at them and smiling, though there was still sleep in her eyes. The Pharaoh smiled while Atem just bowed his head, half form sleep and half from manners. Maria noticed this and began to guide him back to Mere's bedroom. "You need to get back to sleep my Prince, Mere shall be back with the horses before long, so just rest for now." She said, then turned to the Pharaoh and flashed him a smile.

Mere made her way down the streets, enjoying the cool morning air before she had to deal with the hot desert sun. Her bare feet glided over the cold sand, her eyes wandering over the houses and stores in the area. After a few minutes she came to the stables and found the stable boy sitting on a stool, fast asleep.

"Hey there, wake up-wake up!" Mere sang, causing the boy to stir and open his deep brown eyes to stare back at her.

"Well, if it isn't Mere, if I got to wake up to that every morning my life wouldn't seem so bad." He said as he rubbed his eyes, waking himself up. Mere chuckled slightly then, smiled down at him, before he got to his feet, making himself the same height as her.

"Good morning there, I was wondering if I could borrow two horses." Mere said when he gave her an odd look, she continued, "The Prince and Pharaoh are at my home, the Prince has fallen ill and it would be very rude to make them walk, and you do owe me for helping with delivering that calf." Mere said quietly, as she smiled sweetly at him, making him blush deep crimson.

"Of course Mere, if it is for the Prince and Pharaoh, then just give me a moment." He said as he walked into the stables, Mere walked in as well, standing a few feet behind him as he helped a horse out of it's stall, then handed her the rains to her so he could help another horse out, then the two made their way to the door again.

"Do you need any help with them?" he asked as he watched one nuzzle Mere's neck, making her giggle and move slightly away from him. She looked over to the young boy, smiling she shook her head.

"No thank you, I'll be ok." She said as she then jumped onto the back of one of the horses, still holding the reigns of the other one. She smiled one more time before she nudged the horse into a canter, the other following beside her and the first.

It didn't take very long before she made it back to her home, Maria was waiting outside. She smiled when she saw Mere coming toward her, the Pharaoh was waiting outside as well, but the Prince must still have been inside resting sense he was nowhere in sight.

"You are just full of surprises Miss Mere." The Pharaoh said as he walked over to Mere, she smiled brightly at him and handed the reigns of the other horse to Maria, who had come to her side as well.

"Thank you Pharaoh, I hope you didn't mind the wait." Mere said as she smiled down at him, then got down from the horse to stand in front of him.

"What wait, I shall go get the Prince then we can make our way back." The Pharaoh said as he walked back into Maria and Mere's home to go and get his son. Mere looked over at Maria who was watching her closely.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as she felt her face, her mother started to laugh lightly, making Mere got a confused look.

"Nothing dear." She said as she walked over to her daughter, "You look beautiful." She said as she stroked her face then turned to the door as Atem and his father came out Atem wearing his shirt and jewelry once again. His eyes were half lidded and he was stumbling as he walked. He put his weight on the brown horse closest to him, letting his father help him slightly as he climbed onto the horse. The Pharaoh also mounted his horse and turn to look at his son, right as Atem was beginning to slide off, and would have met the ground if Mere hadn't pushed him back up straight.

"Miss Mere, I was wondering, why don't you ride with my son? That way I don't have to worry about him falling off." He said as he looked down at here, Mere's eyes widened then looked over at him with surprise and shock.

"Are you sure?" she asked innocently, at his nod, Mere released Atem where she was keeping him up and gracefully jumped on behind him, she reached around him and grabbed the reigns of the horse, her head was just above his shoulder, letting her see where she was leading them.

"Are you ready?" The Pharaoh asked as he looked behind him at Mere and Atem, he could help but think that they looked perfect together.

"Right behind you, m'Lord." Mere said as he took off at a dead run, Mere smiled as she nudged the horse to move forward, letting her grip tighten when he took off after the first horse, toward the palace. Atem leaned back into Mere as the horse ran, loving the cool breeze that greeted him.

Mere couldn't help but notice the strong, natural smell that came from the prince as he rested on her, using her to hold himself up. His head was lying on her shoulder, she could smell the wonderful sent that was coming from his tri colored hair, but it wasn't something from oils or soap, but a natural smell.

Mere watched as the Pharaoh guided his horse along the streets of his city, people bowing to him as he pasted, even though he was pretty much a blur. Then she could hear the complaints from some of the woman her age when she passed with the Prince, who was still laying back at her. Mere had to fight to keep herself collected, or she would have stuck her tongue out at all of them.

Atem opened his eyes when he saw that they were nearing the gate, but continued to lean backwards on Mere. He cot the slightly envious looks he received from the guards at the front gate of the palace, and had 

to try his best not to smirk at them. His father went straight to the front doors, stopping his horse and jumping off quickly.

Guards rushed tot their king with worried eyes, some of the servants also coming over, asking if he had needed anything or if there was anything that they could do. He declined them all, but told some of the guards to help his son to his chambers, he wasn't feeling well and was weak.

They helped Atem off of the horse, and at that time most of the high priests and the priestesses had come as well. The high Priest Seto walked forward and offered his hand to Mere, which she respectfully took, allowing him to help her from the horse.

After Mere's feet were planted firmly on the ground she bowed to the high Priest and smiled up an him, he simply nodded down to her, sense he could have been at least a foot taller then her, but Mere knew that she has seen his cheeks flush slightly. Then turned her attention to Atem as he was taken to his chambers with the help of some guards. His head was turned in her direction as he was stumbling along, and in a brief moment there eyes met, showing him all of her concern and her all of his pain.

"Miss Mere." The Pharaoh's voice said from her left, causing Mere to jump slightly. Before turning to face the Pharaoh and bow low to him. He chuckled lightly to her. "No need for that child, I wish for you to stay and join us for dinner, as a thank you." He said with a small smile on his lips.

"That would be a wonderful offer but my mother-"

"I have already spoken with Miss Maria and she said that she will be alright, and that she would be proud if you stayed for dinner." He cut in to her sentence, and his words made Mere smile.

"Then I would be honored to join you." Mere said with a small curtsy, smiling to her Pharaoh.

"Wonderful, I shall have a room prepared for you so you may stay the night. I would hate to make you walk home along in the dark after we feast." He said as he motioned for a maid to come to him.

"Yes M'lord?" She asked as she bowed.

"I wish for you to prepare one of the guest chambers for Miss Mere, she shall be staying the night." He said as he turned his attention to the maid in front of him, the was dressed in a simple robe of tanned cloth with a tie on her waist. Her dark hair had been tied up high and out of the way.

Mere watched as he leaned down and whispered in the older woman's ear, wondering what he was saying to her. Mere wished that she could ask, but when the Pharaoh leaned away and the maid had a look f shock, she willed for them to tell her.

"Now Miss Mere, will you accompany me to the gardens?" that King asked as he held his arm out to her. Mere smiled and looped her arm through his, though her head was lower then his shoulder, and walked along side of him, letting his lead the way to the gardens.

Her eyes wandered over everything as she walked, looking at the curtains and objects of gold hanging on the walls, everything, she even read out some of the inscriptions on them, but had walked by to fast to actually know if she had gotten them correct. Eventually, the Pharaoh had cot her and questioned her.

"Do you know how to read, Miss Mere?" He had not asked as though he called her stupid, but to know if she was taught. Mostly only royalty leaned how to officially write and read, but some people of the city's knew some, but Mere knew a lot.

"Yes, my mother had taught me up until now, I know many characters of writing and reading." Mere spoke proudly, not only cause she knew more then others of the city would, but also because her mother was the one hat taught her, so her mother was even smarter then her.

"May I ask where your mother might have leaned such knowledge?" He asked politely.

"To be honest, I do not know, she has never told me before, and I don't want to be rude in asking her, she would tell me in time if she had wanted me to know." Mere said as her eyes wandered over the walls and pillars.

"You are to kind for your own good, Miss Mere." The Pharaoh chuckled, before directing his attention ahead once more. Then stepped from the palace and into what Mere would see as heaven. She ah head from rumors that the Garden in the palace was a sight to see, but this was extraordinary.

A gasp escaped her lips when she saw the beautiful grass and the path that lead along a stream flowing through the garden. The fruit trees that were scattered through the grass, and the flowers, she couldn't even speak of their beauty. She had never really seen such healthy plants before, living in the city in the middle of the desert would be hard without the proper care.

"I see you like the garden." The Pharaoh chuckled as he watched her face, her beautiful eyes widening in surprise at what she was greeted with.

"Oh yes, it is so lovely." Mere said as she let her eyes wander over everything that she could see.

"Glad to hear it, I am sure that you would defiantly draw a crowd of you danced here." The old King joked, and smiled when he saw the blush that spread on her cheeks. "I apologize, but I must be getting back to my duties, feel free to explore the palace, and if anyone asks who you are, just tell them that you are a guest of the Pharaoh's." He said as he bowed his head slightly, before releasing her arms and dismissing himself from the gardens.

Mere considered what he had said about exploring that Palace, but decided to stay in the gardens a little longer.

Stepping toward the stream, she followed it until she came to the middle of the garden where a large fountain stood high, the statue in the middle made of marble. She sat down on the ledge and looked down into the water, the hot sun beating down at her back, but she was very use to that.

She was slightly taken off guard when she heard another girl running up behind her, calling out her hello's as she ran to her. Her spiked long brown hair bouncing around as she ran. Her face was excited and her eyes were wide and happy.

"Hello!" she almost yelled right into Mere's face when she got to her.

"Uh…hello." Mere said as her eyes widened, she was about two inches from kissing the other girl. And she gladly scooted a little further away as she remained sitting on the fountains edge.

"You're the woman that saved Atem from the serpents poison yesterday, right?" she asked she pointed an accusing finger at Mere.

"Um…I guess…"Mere mumbled as she scooted further, but the other girl followed, keeping the space between them at a minimum.

"Well it's an honor to meet you, my name's Mana, I'm a childhood friend of Atem's and I'm training in magic, but I'm trying to hide from Mahado so don't tell him I'm here ok, what's you name?" Mana was talking so loud and so fast that Mere could feel a real headache coming on as she tried to follow what the other girl was saying but failed.

"Um…could you repeat the question?" Mere asked hesitantly, still trying to make her head stop hurting.

"What's. Your. Name?" Mana asked more slowly this time, getting closer with every word till their noses nearly touched.

"Mere." She said hesitantly, her eyes wide at how close they were getting, and wishing she wasn't so polite so she could slap her and tell her to keep her distance. But that was all she could do, think it, because Mara was suddenly pulled away and facing a very displeased looking man.

"I hope you are not bothering out Pharaoh's guest." He said as he glared at Mana.

"Uh…" For once, Mana could think of nothing to say.

"She wasn't, just saying hello and introducing herself." Mere said as she got to her feet, hoping that Mana wasn't in any trouble with this man. "My name is Mere, Mana was just here to say hello." She said as she bowed slightly to the man. He watched her for a moment before returning her bow.

"I am Mahado, and I am Mana's teacher." He said as he glared once again at Mana, before he excused them and pulled Mana away. Mere could see Mana mouth a 'thank you' as she was drug away and giggled slightly, she didn't know why, but she like the girl, her spirit was so up and cheerful.


	6. A Graceful Step, An Elegant Dance

**Disclaimer:I do not own YGO(sadly)**

Chapter 5

A Graceful Step, An Elegant Dance

Mere wandered from the gardens and along the palace hall ways, where some of the woman smiled at her, other bowing to her and welcoming her. Apparently they all knew that she was a guest of the Pharaoh and were told to treat her kindly and respectfully.

She knew that the Prince was in his room resting, but she wished she could visit him to see how he was doing, to know it he as getting better, or if there was something she could do to hold. But she just enjoyed her time in the palace, reading anything that was interesting on the walls, examining all of the paintings that were of the great Pharaoh's of the past.

Soon she was lead to a room where she would be staying, it was near the chambers of the Pharaoh's and the Prince's. The room was beautifully decorated and there was a large bed in the center, bright crimson curtains hanging around it, and white linen blankets that were think and would keep her warm through the cold desert night. There were clothes lying on the bed and the servant said that she was supposed to stay and help her dress for dinner.

Mere allowed her to help her into the clothes, fitting the golden belt around her waist and the golden jewelry on her arms and legs, then the necklace that fit tightly to her neck, glistening in the glow of the setting sun in her room.

Her long golden hair was placed up high into an elegant bun, spinning and waving it around, but Mere paid close attention so that she could remember how to undo it later on when she had to. The servant girl also placed on a very thin layer of make-up, saying that the young woman before her would really have no need for it.

"The young prince will be unable to attend this meal, he is still feeling to ill and will be resting in his room." The servant, who's name was Dianna, told her as she was guiding Mere to the dining hall where the meal would take place. "You will also be having dinner with the priests of the Pharaoh's court." She said as she then stopped at a pare of large doors.

"Thank you kindly, Dianna." Mere said as a bright smile adorned her clear face.

"Of course." She said back, before bowing slightly and opening the doors, Mere following close behind her. The Pharaoh sat at the head of the table, then on one side, there were seven people, all wearing robes of the royal court. The first pair of eyes that Mere cot were that of a woman, she was smiling at Mere and had a secretive look, as well as something else, as though she had seen tragic, yet also, wonderful things in her life. She recognized Mahado from earlier with Mana, who was also there with the others, but this time he seemed less stressed as to the last time she had seen him.

"Welcome, Miss Mere." The pharaoh said, before gesturing for her to sit on his other side, across from a man with piercing blue eyes, eyes that could paralyze any man in battle just from a glare. The High Priest Seto, the one who had blushed slightly after assisting when she was getting off of the horse.

"Thank you my Pharaoh, for allowing me to dine here tonight." Mere said as she bowed to the Pharaoh before taking her seat. The Pharaoh waved his hand as though brushing away her comment.

"The least I can do." He spoke with a grateful tone.

"Ah, so this is the young woman that saved our young Prince." Another man, one of the priests, said. "My name is Shada," he introduced.

"An honor, to meat a priest of the Pharaoh's, my name is Mere." Mere replied as she bowed her head slightly to him, he bowed back in a sign of respect.

"Very well mannered you are, where is it that you are from?" Shada asked curiously, cocking an eyebrow.

"I was raised here in the city, my mother taught everything she knows about manners and etiquette, as well as reading and writing." Mere said, though not in a gloating way, just to tell him what he had asked.

"Indeed, she was reading the inscriptions around the halls as we walked to the gardens, she is a very curious woman, and quite talented." The Pharaoh commented and Mere blushed at his praise, her cheeks lighting up in a bright rosy red.

"Yes, I hear that you have made waves in this city with your graceful step in dance." The woman form earlier commented. "My name is Isis, I head heard much about you, the guards of the city seem quite taken with you." She said with a peaceful smile, Mere smiled back.

"I was actually going to ask something more of you Miss Mere." The Pharaoh said and Mere looked over at him with curious eyes. "I was wondering f you would mind dancing here tomorrow, dance for the court and my son and I." the said with a hoping smile, Mere couldn't fight the smile that rose to her face.

"It would be a great honor." Mere said as she accepted.

"Wonderful, well then, on with the meal." The King of Egypt said he motioned for the others to eat, he himself getting his fair share as well.

That night, Mere undid her hair and allowed to bathe before residing to her chambers. She had to have one of the servants help her back, sense she was probably going to get herself lost in the endless corridors of the palace, and she didn't want to chance wandering somewhere she was not meant to.

She now laid on her bed, the only light coming from the candle on the table beside her bed. She was worried about the Prince, how was his fever faring? Were they giving him proper attention? Would he be well enough to be up tomorrow? She knew that her mental questions were foolish, his father loved him, and would make sure that he was well and taken wonderful care of.

With that, she blew out the candle, laid down in the huge bed, letting the wonderfully soft covers run over her body as she laid down, before resting her head on the pillow. She had never been so comfortable in her life. The sheets were clean and felt almost like silk against her bare skin. It's true, the Egyptians usually slept in the nude, and it felt wonderful to her now. Her long gold hair was like a blanket of its own behind her as she laid on her side. Sighing in contentment, she snuggled into the warmth of the covers as the coldness of the desert set itself upon Thebes.

Mere soon let herself relax entirely, knowing that the Prince was in good hands, and that he was going to be well enough to move around very soon. Now she needed her rest, for she was going to be dancing for both the Royal family, as well as the Royal court tomorrow, and she really needed to have her strength. She soon left consciousness leave her as she slipped into the peaceful world or dreams, far from reality.

The next morning was bright and calming, as always for our golden goddess.

Mere stirred from her sleep as the sunlight shown down on her, its light making her open her eyes to another day, her second day, at the Palace of the Pharaoh. She looked around the room, remembering everything, she was to dance today. A knock on her door sounded and Mere looked up as a servant girl came in.

"I have brought you the clothes for this morning, the Pharaoh will send you more clothes later for your dance." She said in a shy voice. The girl looked no older then 14, and her cheeks were s bright pink. Mere smiled at the girl, trying to reassure her.

"Thank you, young one." She said softly, and the small girl blushed more. Before bowing and leaving the room.

Mere looked down at the clothes that had been placed on the end of her bed, they looked simple enough. A white dress, golden sash, as well as a bundle that she could only guess was jewelry, and a pare of slippers to cover her feet. She rose full from the bed, sitting up, before allowing herself to bend back slightly, lifting her arms up in a stretch, waiting until she felt like she had allowed herself enough of a morning awakening.

She climbed fully from the bed, allowing the sun to warm her body, before stretching her legs like she had done with her arms and back. She ran her fingers through her hair gently as she sighed happily, she was in a good mood this morning, and that was a good thing. Her feet tapped in the stone ground as she walked around the bed to retrieve her clothes for the day.

Pulling the dress over her head, she picked the sash up and tied it around her waist, making sure that is was not enough to be too tight, but tight enough to be secure. She slipped on the slippers then turned to the bundle of jewelry that was wrapped in the cloth. Mere was just finishing putting on her earrings when there was a knock on the door for the second time. She walked over and opened the door, this time there was a woman holding a tray of food for her.

"The Pharaoh asked that I bring you your breakfast." She said as she placed the tray on the bed as well.

"Thank you." Mere said as she smiled, but the woman only bowed and walked from the room, not showing Mere her face. Mere shook it off as sat on her bed, nibbling on the wonderfully fresh fruit that was served to her, as well as a cup of cool red wine. She did her very best not to get any on the beautiful bed, as well as trying to eat as much as she could.

She wasn't entirely sure as to what to do with the now empty tray, so she placed it aside on a table, and left her bedchamber. The palace was awake and moving, people setting out to do their duties, others heading out to the city at times. Some were seen heading to the quarters after having a night job or something.

Mere found herself at the gardens again, the beautiful area seemed to draw her in. the calming sound of water caused her to wander to the fountain, where she had first met Mana. She took a seat on the ledge again, glancing down at the water again to peek at her refection. Her bright sunny hair framed her face, she had left it to hang loose today, the thick waves shinning. Her golden orbs were as alive as they always were to her. Her mind began to wander off again.

Ever sense she was young, Mere had always noticed how she was different from other people. Her eyes were not the blue, or green, and sometimes brown that most would have here, but the unique color of gold. Her hair was not a dark brown or a jet black, it was blond, but not only that, but it seemed to reflect the suns light. Her mother had always told her that she was merely a special child, and Mere hadn't pushed the subject, knowing that her mother would tell her something if it was really that important.

Mere sighed happily as she looked around the garden, it wasn't like anyone else was out here that she could see, but Mere had a strange feeling that she was being watched, and it wasn't the best vibe. She looked around again, but still nothing, she was pretty much by herself for the moment. She sighed one more time as she got to her feet and stretched, it felt nice to feel the wonderful sun on her, warming her muscles.

Atem pulled himself from his bed, allowing himself to slip from the warm covers. The sun was higher then it would be when he usually woke. He felt much better then he had the previous two days, he was rested, and the fever was no more, he would have to thank Mere once again. She had both saved him from certain death, as well as suffering through a terrible fever.

There were clothes that he was to wear today laid on his bed, the clothes were ceremonial though, only worn on special occasions. He saw a piece of parchment on top, a note form his father, telling him that there was a surprise at lunch today, there was going to be a very special entertainer at the palace. But Atem was not glad, nor excited. Everyone else's acts would seem so old and boring now that he had seen Miss Mere, his personal goddess, dance with such grace, that anyone else who watched would feel ashamed of themselves.

Atem quickly dressed, his sore muscles protesting as he moved them over his head to pull on his top, as well as when he bent his legs to put on his slippers. They were still in very much pain, and Atem wasn't to glad that the rest was yet to help with them. Pulling on his royal purple cape, Atem stepped out onto the balcony, loving the fresh air that greeted him.

"Atem?" A voice came from behind him, and he looked back to see his father, a servant girl behind him, holding a tray of food. Atem could have sworn he heard his stomach scream for the food that was placed on his bed. "Please, my son, eat, you will need to get better." His father said as he motioned for him to sit and eat. Atem didn't need to me told twice, he was already half way through the fresh meal.

"So, I suppose you are wondering what the surprise is?" Atem just nodded his head, not wanting to be impolite with his mouth full of food. "Well, as I said, there will be a very special dancer here, and she is very excited to be able to be in both my presence, and yours." He said with a smile and small chuckle, like he was sharing an inside joke with himself.

"Alright, do I get to know who?" Atem asked, after he had swallowed his flood of course.

"It would not be a surprise if I told you who was coming, you will have to wait till lunch." His father was a very good man, but at other times he drove Atem mad.

"Very well, may I ask of Miss Mere?" Atem asked as he got to his feet.

"Miss Mere stayed here last night, she is up as we speak, though I am not sure where she is, but I have a very strong suspicion that she can be found in the garden, she fancies it quite much." He said as he smiled to his son, and Atem nodded his head.

"So, how do you feel?"

"Great, glad the fever's finally gone." Atem answered with a wistful smile on his face.

Atem had thought of Mere for most of the morning, wondering what she was doing. His father had Atem in lessons about his duties when he become pharaoh, so he had to try and concentrate on that. When she wasn't on his mind, Atem was wondering about this mystery performer that was going to entertain them during lunch today.

"My prince." A servant said as she bowed to Atem. "The Pharaoh had told me to retrieve you for lunch, sire." She said as she bowed to him, Atem nodded and followed her away from his lessons, thinking that it was about time.

"Miss Mere, I was told to help you get into the wear for your dance." The same girl from this morning said as she held the clothes in her hand. Mere smiled and nodded at her, the young girl handed her the under layers of what she was supposed to wear, and Mere thought it simple enough, but that was the easy part.

Soon Mere was dressed in bright sky blue pants that puffed out on the bottom, then tucked into the slippers that she wore. They hung off her hips slightly, showing her hip bones in the process, and there were sashes made out of a see through blue cloth that hung loose from the pants. Causing them to move around with her body with every step she made they were so light. Her top only covered her chest, it had no sleeves at all, and showed off her mid-section. She was wearing a gold chain stretching across her forehead, a small blue ruby hanging in the middle of her forehead. She was also wearing gold bands on her upper arms, and around her wrists. A tight golden necklace around her throat, and golden earrings that hung down, very expensive she could tell, and last but not least, loose golden anklets that jingled around as she walked.

Another woman came in to do her hair and put in some make-up, light blue eye-shadow, slightly lip stick, and eyeliner. Her golden hair was done in many different elaborate braids with little golden trinkets hanging off the ends of each, then all of the braids were pulled back into a high pony-tail to keep then out of her face. When Mere was brought in front of a mirror, she almost didn't recognize herself, Her skin was brought out more from the clothes, and her face looked like something of a goddess with the make-up she was given. Her thoughts were interrupted when the young girl who had help her dress came back up to her.

"There is one last thing." She said and Mere's eyebrows raised, wasn't what she was wearing enough, not like it was heavy, she could barely feel the clothes that she was wearing. The young girl was looking up at Mere's head, she Mere kneeled down, and was rewarded with a smile. Mere's hair was then hidden in a sash, as well as some of her face, then a thinner cloth was placed over the rest of her face as well. "You can take these off sometime during the dance, it is only so that the Prince does not recognize you right away and ruin the surprise."

"Right, thank you." Mere said and stood up straight again, checking over her clothes to make sure that she hadn't dirtied them when she kneeled.

"There will also be other dancers there, but they will be along the sides of the great hall, so you will be in the middle, the center of attention. Do not mind the other dances though young one, they will of course je jealous of ones beauty such as yours." The woman who had done her make-up and hair said.

"Thank you once again." Mere said, then followed the two servants out of the room and down the great halls, toward the great hall where the Prince and Pharaoh were going to be dining, and she would dance for them. On the way she got many stares and shocked looks, one of the guards actually dropped a spear he was holding while guarding a certain room in the palace. When they got to the doors leading to the great hall, the other dancers were already waiting there. Mere was taken in to the middle, and the other dancers surrounded her tightly, then they would move out and away once the dance began.

At first Mere thought that all of them wouldn't fit through the doors, but she was wrong because the large doors to the hall were huge. Se could hear some of the other girls talking about her, but she merely ignored them all and thought about what that woman had said, they were just jealous. They were then introduced to the Pharaoh and Prince, without using any names or things of such, and the doors opened. The other girls flooded around her into the hall, in a much less graceful way then Mere had expected, while her steps were elegant and as light as a feather.

Mere looked up to the thrown. The Pharaoh sat with a smile on his face, a servant holding a bowl of fruit beside him, and his chin resting in his palm, as he leaned his elbow on the arms of the thrown. There was no small thrown for a Queen or Prince next to him, for the Queen would always serve her husband, and the Prince would stand beside his father, or a Princess in other cases. But the Prince did not stand at his fathers side, instead, there were tons off elaborate pillows, large and comfortable, spread out along beside the thrown, and there was the Prince Atem, leisurely lying down on the pillows with a look of interest on his face. He was wearing much more elegant clothing then he was the last two times Mere had seen him.

On the opposite side of the thrown from the Prince, stood the Royal court that Mere had met last night at dinner, they were all standing formally, and scanning over the dancers as though to make sure that there was no danger. Mere's eyes then made contact with Priestess Isis' and the priestess grinned slightly, wondering how the Prince was going to react to this little surprise.

Atem looked over the dancers, wondering why his father had so many more then he would usually have. His eyes landing on the one in the middle. She stood out from all of the rest because she was wearing a light blue wear, unlike the others who were wearing a pink or red gown. There was a large sash covering her face and hair, so Atem could not see her clearly which annoyed him to no end. Then the musicians started to play, and the women that were wearing the red or pink began to spread out to the outer sides of the hall, while that on woman in blue remain standing in the middle. Atem's mouth nearly dropped open when she started to dance.

This had to be Mere, there was no other that he had even met that could dance with such grace as she did, the way that she moved her body to the rhythm of the music, how she was so graceful in her step that it was as though she did not even touch the ground. Atem was not the only one in shock, Seto's eyes widened as she began to dance, and Shada smirked happily at the face that the high Priest was wearing. Isis gasped from her elegant movements, and the others merely resembled the same look as Seto.

While Mere twirled around she could see the servant from earlier tugging at her hair slightly, silently telling her to remove the head dress now. So, Mere brought up hands and gently hooked a finger around each loose piece of cloth, one from the see through one, and the other of a thicker silk, then pulled, and in one swift motion, her hair fell loose from the cloth, her hands gripped the sashes tightly and she used then as new props in her dance, twirling them around with her body as she dances.

This time Atem's jaw did drop, so it was Mere all along! Her golden hair was braided and the golden beads on the ends made a beautiful chiming sound to fit with the music. She didn't even loose step when she had removed the head dress, and so fluently too, he never would have noticed that she had pulled it off, if it wasn't for the fact that she was the one dancing and she couldn't be missed at all. Her complexion had been heightened from the small amount of make-up that had been placed on her, as well as the new golden jewelry she was wearing, freshly shined he could tell.

The song was coming to a close and Mere brought herself closer to the thrown, she ad an idea as of how to end this. During the last few beats of the song, she let her grip loosen on the sashes that she had, and when it came to a close, she threw them to the Prince and Pharaoh. The king cot the one of thick silk, which the Prince cot the see-through one, just as she had been hoping. The Great Hall was then silent, and just like last time, Mere winked to the Prince playfully before she bowled low. Remaining on her feet, her hair fell over her shoulder and the golden trinkets chimed again as she moved. The other dancers followed suit and bowed as well, to the Pharaoh and Prince.

* * *

**I Am So Sorry! I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Please Review, but no Flames!**


	7. Cry For Me, I'll Sing For You

Chapter 6:

Cry For Me, I'll Sing For You

Mere didn't quite know what had happened, but it had. The whole palace seemed to be mourning, and Atem refused to see anyone but her, Mana and a couple others. Mere wasn't quite sure what to do. The previous night, the Pharaoh had begun to cough violently during dinner and went to rest, Atem and Mere went to walk in the garden. But they had been interupted when Mahado had come to retrieve the Prince, and Atem went with him, with Mere to stay behind and worry. But she had been woken in a frightening way later on.

She had been sleeping soundly, but was woken abruptly when a weight suddenly lowered onto her stomach and chest. It took her eyes a moment to adjust, but she recognized the spiky hair right away. Atem was laying on top of her, he had on no shirt and only the lower royal kilt. He was wearing the millinium puzzle as well. Mere blinked in surprise when she heard, and saw, the heart breaking sobs that were coming from him. But if she tried to comfort him, he would seem to pull away from her.

"Atem, what's that matter...?" She tried to make her voice as quiet and gentle as possible.

"He's gone, he's really gone. My father's dead." Mere's breath hitched in her throat as Atem clutched onto her more tightly then before, his fingers digging in through the linen sheets to her skin. But as she moved toward him, he was not fast enough to shy away. Her arms came to wrap around his shoulders as he rested his head over her heart, listening to the soothing beat. One of her hands gently glided through his hair, her other one gliding her nails with a feather light touch along his spine.

"It's ok to cry, Atem. I'll always be here to hold you." She whispered gently to him, and felt him nod gently against her skin. After a while Mere had laid back, letting Atem lay on top of her. His breathing was coming slighty as she tried to get him to fall asleep. She began to hum quietly to him, still stroking her hands along his spine.

"Hush now my baby,  
be still love don't writhe,  
Sleep like you're robbed by the stream,  
sleep anf remember,  
my lullaby,  
and I'll be with you when you dream.

Drift on a river, that flows through my arms drift as I'm singing to you,  
I see you smiling,  
So peaceful and calm,  
and holding you I'm smiling too,

Here in my arms,  
safe from all harm, holding you I'm smiling too."

Afer a while, his breathign was calm, and she looked down to see his face finally peaceful from sleep. She sighed quielty, rolling so the she could cover him with a blanket and reached for her robe. She covered her body, that was now bare withought the sheets, before she laid back down beside Atem, who immediatly moved close to her, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. Mere continued to gently sooth over his hair, holding him close to her. But soon enough, she too fell into a light sleep, curled up with Atem beside her.

Atem's head was a total blur when he woke the next morning, along with a pounding headache. He could see something beside him, and it took him a moment to register what had happened last night. He had gone to see his father, and held his hand as he passed on. Then he did the first thing that he thought, he went to Mere's room, where she had been sleeping soundly, before he woke her. His eyes opened tiredly, seeing only gold. He moved his face to see that Mere had her back to him, and his arms were wrapped around her waist. Her hands were holding onto his and he had buried his face in her hair while they had been sleeping.

The sun was just barely coming up into the sky, but Atem had no desire to leave his place with Mere. He clutched her closer to his chest and took in a deep breath of her sent. She shifted slightly in her sleep and her grip tightented on his hands, clutching them close to her own chest. She was wearing a robe, which means that she must have put it on after Atem had fallen asleep, because she was not wearing it when he had first come in.

Mere golden eyes suddenly fluttered open, the color looking like liquid gold after she had just woken up. She looked around slightly, as though in surprise, before she glanced over her shoulder at Atem. His face was blank, he was resting his head on her shoulder and just staring out at the sky from the open curtains of her balcony. She could see the emotions that were swirling through the crimson depths of his eyes, and Mere knew the strongest one there, guilt.

"Atem?" She asked quietly, but he didn't even glance at her. "Please, Atem." She whispered as she released his hands and turned around so that she was facing him, and Atem felt his face begin to heat up when her chest pressed against his, though she was wearing a robe, it was thin.

"It was all my-"

"No, it was not your fault, don't blame yourself for this , everyone must pass sometime, it was just his time. Please, don't blame yourself for any of this." Mere said as she pulled Atem's face to rest gently on her chest, kissing his forhead. Atem took in a deep, shaky breath before he genty pulled himself back from her, and Mere let him go. She sat up slowly and rested her back against the wall at the head of the bed. Atem sat with his head down, facing her. "Atem, we have to get up soon, the day is starting." Mere slowly moved back up to him, gently cradaling his face in her hands so that she could look into his eyes.

"Mere...he's gone, my father's actually gone." Atem said, leaning in close to her touch. "Please, you can't leave me too." He pleaded gently. Mere gasped out in surprise when he suddenly pulled her to him, before he laid down, his body nearly covering all of hers. Mere's face was buried in his neck, and he was holding her hands tightly to his chest.

"I won't leave." She muttered. Atem pulled back from her and let her lift herself up onto her elbows, he himself sitting up more. "I'll always be here to hold you, remember that." She assured and she saw a slightly glimpse of a smile on his lips. Atem sighed as he got up, looking over to the rising sun again.

"We should rise now," He agreed and slipped from the bed, Mere doing so as well. But she found herself staring at Atem's muscles, stong arms, toned stomach, broad chest. She blushed and looked away as she retrieved some of her clothes and went behind a curtain meant for privacy when changing. Atem watched as she snuck behind the curtain before he brought his hands above his head, stretching.

"Atem, if it's alright, I wish to go see my mother-"

"You'll be coming back, right?" He asked, cutting in.

"Of couse, but I just want to make sure she is doing alright on her own, that nothing's wrong." She said quietly.

"Of course, I have a meeting with the Royal Court today, but please tell me that I will see you again soon." Atem's voice was pleading and Mere paused slightly as she tired the top sashes of her dress behind her neck, the back left open and bare. She walked out from behind the curtain to see Atem sitting with his back to her, looking toward the door.

"I will be back as soon as I can." Mere assured as she walked toward him. Atem looked back at her and nodded.

"I must go and get ready for the day as well, be safe, Miss Mere." He stood and gently kissed her forhead, before he turned to leave, letting Mere finish putting on her jewelry and slippers.

Mere was allowed to ride a horse back to her home, riding the white stallion through the city. Sje stopped when she came to see the square coming into view. People she knew waved to her and greeted her. Her mother stood outside the shop, and their home, and waved to her happily.

"Mother, I'm sorry I didn't come see you sooner." Her mother smiled gently.

"That's quite alright dear, we heard about..." her sentence trailed off and Mere nodded, her own smile become sad. "How is the Prince?" She asked quietly and Mere lowered her head, remembering how many tears the young Prince had shedded last night, and how clingy he had been this morning.

"He is coping, but if it is not to much to ask, I wish to go back. He-"

"Needs support right now, of course you can go back, I would not hold you here. I'm sure that you will help him feel better, but for now let's go inside and out of this sun." Mere's mother slipped back into the house and Mere tied the reigns of the hourse to a near by post, also placing a bucket of water for it to drink and refresh in this heat. She joined her mother inside, who was already slicing some pieces of fruit for them.

"I'm going to be taking some of my work with me, so that I can finish them and bring them back here for you." Mere said as she pulled out a bag, as well as some of her latest projects. Her mother nodded to her and got them some water.

"So tell me dear, do you enjoy life at the Palace?" She placed some food and water on the table in front od Mere, who thanked her.

"I have only been there for a couple of days, but it is lovely. The gardens there are as beautiful as they say, flowers and grass. There's this small pound there as well, and a fountain..." Mere blushed slightly as she rambled on and her mother let out a small laugh. "I should ask Atem if I can bring you to see it sometime."

"Atem? So he lets you speak to him with his name?"

"Yes," Mere took a bite of pineapple, "He asked me to." She smiled gently and looked up at her mother, who had a knowing look on her face. "What?"

"The way you look when you talk of him, how badly you want to be there for him, one would think that you loved him." Her words made Mere blush as she looked down to her lap. Did she, did she really love the new Pharaoh? "So tell me, how do you feel of young Atem?"

"I...I feel protective, and I want to make all the pain go away for him." She whispered, "And I wish that I could always be at his side, to comfort him, and be there at his side." Mere hadn't even realized that this was how she felet until now, and her mothers smile seemed to grow as she spoke.

"Sweetheart, I can't tell you how you feel about him, only you can figure that out, and in time." Maria stood from her spot and kissed her daughter gently on the forehead. "And trust me, when you are ready you will know." A sudden knock on the door drew both women to look at each other and Maria turned to get the door while Mere continued to eat her food. The door opened to show someone in a cloak, very expesive looking. But Maria knew right away.

"My Prince, come in." Mere looked up and saw the perosn walk in, right before they dropped the hood of their cloak to show that it was indeed Atem.

"Atem, I thought you had a-"

"Meeting, I did, but they let me go early." Atem explained shortly and Mere nodded.

"I told you I would be back." She assured as she stood up.

"Yes, but I wished to come see you, and your mother. I don't think I was able to thank you for your hospitality earlier on." Atem bowed and Maria shook her head.

"That's quite alright, it was no trouble at all." She assured and Atem striaghtened, giving her a half hearted smile. Mere looked at him with sorrow filled eyes, knowing that the only reason he was here was the he had probably refused to speak at the meeting.

"But still, thank you."

"I was actually leaving soon, I just needed to get some things quickly." Mere said and Atem looked over to her. "I'll be bringing some of my work with me, so that I'm not just waisting air at the Palace." She grasped his hand in hers and pulled him gently toward her room, "Come, there is something I wish to show you."

Atem let her drag him along and into the familiar room, there were still clothes scattered here and there and Atem sat down on her bed as she moved over to the shelf that had folded cloths on it, all completed. She shuffled though some as Atem looked at patterns on others that were already open and spread about. The designs were complicated, but beautiful. She had a real talent if she could do all of these on her own.

"Here it is." She said quietly as she pulled ou a largly folded sheet. It was a dark violet, and there was some gold on the edges from what he could see. "I wanted to give this to your father, he told em that he had always wanted to have something like this in his tomb when he passed on, so I started working on it about a year ago. I just finished it a couple weeks ago. I'll show you when we get to the Palace, there isn't enought room here." She placed the cloth into another bag and smiled. Atem saw when she snuck a different one inside when she thought he wasn't looking. "But what I wanted to show you now, was this." She gave him a much small cloth. Only about two feet by two feet.

He opened it to see the design of a large golden bird in the center, writing all around the endges that was praising the god of the sun. The god of Ra. He smiled when he read the large characters stitched onto the bottom. 'Lift your spirit, and he will shine on you'. He looked over to Mere who seemed to be watching him with an eager gaze.

"It is beautiful Mere, perfect." He smiled when he saw her already bright eyes light up.

"Come on, it's getting to be late noon, we should get back. Do they even know you're gone?" Atem froze and Mere's eyes widened. "You snuck out?" She asked her voice rising in surprise.

"Shush!" Atem said as he placed a hand over her mouth, "Quiet. I just couldn't stay there." He said as she lowered his hand and Mere smiled slightly.

"That's why you were wearing your cloak." Atem nodded and she sighed, "you have to get back before they realize you're gone." She said and Atem nodded, pulling her along with him as he walked back to the front room. "We're leaving now mum, I'll see you again soon." She leaned down to kiss her mother on the cheek and a quick hug, Atem gave her a curt bow which she returned and waved as the walked out.

"I walked here, so we'll take your horse back." Mere nodded and Atem helped her to get on first, lifted her onto the back of the white stallion. He untied the reigns and tossed them up to Mere, which she caught easily. They both looed over when they heard some people calling out for the Prince. Mere looked down at Atem quickly.

"Your hood!" She gasped and Atem lifted his hands to his exposed hair. People began to call out to him more and he quickly jumped on behind her.

"Go!" he ordered and Mere could hear the urgency in his voice and nudged the horse forward. Atem wrapped his arms around her waist as they rode away from the square. Atem removed one arm from her waist and lifted it to pull over his head, hiding his hair and face in shadow. They slowed slightly as they came back to the palace gate, Atem's arms stills wrapped around Mere's waist. The guards stopped her and Atem removed his hood.

"It's alright, she's with me." Atem said and the both nodded and bowed, before opening the gates and allowing them inside. He jumped off the horse first and offered Mere a hand, which she took. She swung her leg from the horse so that she was sitting face him entirely. He gently lifted her by her sides and placed her on the ground in front of him. His hands ligered on her sides and she looked up at him in slight confusion when he hadn't released her right away.

"Atem....." She trailed off slightly as she looked up at him, and he smiled down at her, even though he was only a couple inches taller. their faces were only a couple inches apart and Mere felt her cheeks flush as she looked into his crimson eyes, that were soft and calm. She felt a sudden jolt as his lips pressed gently over hers, making her smile slightly. The kiss was small, gentle, but sweet and sincere as well.

"My Prince!" They pulled apart quickly to see some of the royal court coming toward them.

"Where have you been, we've been looking all over for you?" Mahado asked, joined by Seto and Shada as well.

"I..."

"I asked him to come and get me from the city," Mere cut in and they all looked over to her.

"The City? Miss Mere, this is a very tough time right now, we have things to discuss with the Prince." Seto said in a cold tone and Mere moved closer to Atem without knowing. Atem glared at the priest darkly.

"Leave it be Seto, the past cannot be undone." He said and the priest actually took a step back from the younger man, and Mahado hid a smirk. Shada spoke first.

"Come, we must finish our discussion."

"Um...If i may ask something of you all first." Mere said as she looked to them wearily. "I have something that I was going to give to the Pharaoh, and, if I may, I would like to show you first." She grasped the bag that held the sheet Atem had seen her with earlier.

"You may." He saw Seto open his mouth to protest and glared at him again, "She may." He said directing him this time. They all walked to the thrown room and Mere pulled the sheet from her bag, making sure not to pull out the other one she had placed inside. She slowly opened it and began to spreadit along the floor. It was huge, bigger then any other that he had seen of hers before. The design showers the seven millenium iteams, the center was the puzzle that now hung around Atem's neck, and all of the others placed in a certain order around it.

On the bottom there was the cames of the people who possesed the iteams as well as their palces, priest or prisetess and Pharaoh. Then it had Atem's name as the Prince of egypt, and next in line to retrieve the puzzle. The words 'Guardians of Egypt and all it's people' was on top and along the sides is said the ways that it honored them. But what would catch someones eye was that in the back ground it was the same bird as on the cloth she had showed him before, but this time he didn't stand out as much, and was made to just seem as a back ground to the iteams.

"This is...." Mahado started, but he never finished his sentence.

"You made this?" Shada asked as he looed down at her, and Mere nodded, not taking her eyes off of it.

"He wished for it to be placed in his tomb, to be hung fromt he wall." Atem walked up behind her and kneeled down so that he could wrap his arms around her shoudler.

"Thank you, Mere, it's perfect. We shall have it there at the Opening Of The Mouth as well." He said as he looked over her shoulder at the piece again, it was breath taking, she must have spent so much time on this, as well as working on her other things as well.

"Thank you as well." Mere said as she placed her hands over top of his, looking toward the priests, who were still in shock at looking at the cloth.

"Truly a mericle that we found you, Miss Mere." Shada said when he came from him trance and smiled to her, Mere returned the guesture. Seto was next to break from the odd spell placed on him, but he said nothing and remained quiet, but nodded to Mere.


	8. Bleeding Love

Chapter 7:  
Bleeding Love

It had been a week since the Pharaoh had passed, and Atem was to be crowned as Pharaoh in a short while. Mere knew that he would be with the courte for hours, so she had spent her time working on new materials. She would visit her mother, drop of her work, and run back to the Palace. She had become atticted to the garden and was in there almost every moment. Mana had visited Mere many times, but Mahado was always quick to find her and drag her back to her lessons.

One evening Atem had been heading back from the thrown room, his head was aching from the long lectures he had recieved and his body was stiff from sitting still all day. He walked toward the gardens where he often headed to when he had a free moment, because he knew that Mere would usually be there. He had quickly become addicted to the woman, always wanting her presence near him and to hear her voice.

He walked toward the gardens, seeking out the goddess that he was coming to cherish, to love. He had only realized today, that he was indeed in love with the young woman that had saved his life, and been there to let him cry on her shoulder when he had lost his father. But the only reason that this was still unspoken to her, was because the young man was afraid. He did not want Mere to regect him, for think of him as merely a friend.

Atem was pulled from his thoughts as he stepped into the garden, stopping mid-step. Mere's soft voice was the only sound in the space. She was humming softly to herself, spinning around in a beautiful dance. It had been weeks since he had seen her dance. He recognized this one though. It was one that people usually danced at a ball or ceremony. But where would she have learned such a thing. Her golden hair shined as she spun in intricate circles, her body moving so fluently.

Her eyes were closed and there was a slightly flush on her cheeks. What was she thinking? He wanted to know, so badly, what had made such a beautiful color come to her soft skin. As he stepped forward she could hear the tap of his feet as he walked and slowed slightly as she danced, but did not stop. Atem walked up to her and placed himself beside her in the dance, placing his lips to her ear.

"Don't stop"  
It was one that he had to learn when he was younger. Mere smiled to him and caught back up with her original pace as she began to hum again. Atem danced at her side, knowing the steps perfectly. At times he would place his hands and lift her into the air, and others he would just barely lift her off her feet to spin her around. Some servants had come to stop at the entrance to the garden, even one girl that was sent from the thrown room to retrieve the prince, for there were visitors here to see him, friends of him and his father.

But as they were dancing Mere's ankle caught his and they both fell to the ground, Mere landing on top of the tri-color haired egyptian. She blushed slightly as she laughed, Atem's own soft chuckles joining hers. She pulled herself off of him as she sat up.

"Sorry, lost my footing..."

"I didn't mean to..."

They both spoke at the same time, each trying to appologize to the other, earning more laughs and soft happy sighs from the servants seeing it. It was obvious to everyone what was happening between the two. The girl sent for the Prince suddently stepped forward and bowed.

"My Prince, there are guests awaiting you in the thrown room." She said softly and Atem looked confused.

"Guests? I was not expecting anyone." He looked over to Mere who gave a soft shrug with confusion in her golden orbs."Tell me, who are these visitors?"

"I do not know their names, but one looks like a younger version of you, and then there's a tall blond-"

"Yuugi!" Atem suddenly cried out as he jumped to his feet, bringing Mere with him. "Yes, tell them I am on my way." Atem instrucked and the girl nodded as she ran off. Atem turned to Mere, who was looking at him curiously. "They are friends to the family, Yuugi and I grew up together as close friends, but his family moved away." While Atem was talking he had taken Mere's hand and began to lead her toward the thrown room. "You must meet them."

In the thrown room the royal court was scowling as they looked up at the picky burnett that stood demanding to see the Prince. They had wished she would never return to the palace after Atem had refused to take her as his wife, but she was being her old self. A bitch.

"Where's Atem! He must be torn, I must see him!" She demanded, right as the large doors to the thrown room opened and in walked Atem. Isis smiled brightly at who Atem had on his arm.

Mere stood in a beautiful dress that was given to her to practice her dancing in. It was a blue and gold, bringing out her hair and eyes. The top was only one that wrapped around her breasts and exposed her tanned stomach and collar. The skirt reached mid-calf and had a slit from each hip to the very end. She wore small shorts on underneath so that she can more around freely without having to worry about what people may see. She wore jewelry on her arms and legs, earrings and a necklace. She was beautiful as always.

"Ate-" Anzu stopped mid squeel when she spun around to see the Prince she had been out for, for years, with another woman, much prittier then her. The guys all looked over to Atem with smiling faces and envious eyes.

"Atem! You've gotten so much taller." Jounouchi said as he walked forward with Yugi and Honda.

"Yugi has too, you almost reach my shoulder now." Atem jested as he looked down at the boy that could have been his brother. Yuugi gave him an annoyed look, before his violet eyes met Mere's and the woman smiled at him, making the younger blush. Atem saw this and smiled.

"Everyone, this is Mere, she lives in the city....and the palace I guess." Atem said, not knowing whether to say that she lived in the city square, or in the palace with him.

"How can she live in both?" Honda asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"She saved my life from a serpant a while back and was invited to the Palace for a meal as thanks, everyone liked her so much she stayed longer, but she still goes out to the city to check on her mother." Atem explained and the guys nodded.

"Honor to meet you Mere, my names Jounouchi, and this here is Honda and Yuugi." Jounouchi said as he gestured to each, then pointed behind him without even looking, "Anzu." He said simply and Atem grinned at the way the blond seemed to want to spit after saying her name.

"The honor is mine, Atem has told me you are all close friends." She said as she smiled, giving a polite bow.

"Yea, we all used to know each other as kids, but we had to leave when our parents moved from the city." Yuugi concluded, and looked like he was about to speak agian when Atem was nearly tackled to the ground.

"Atem! I missed you so much! Oh, my poor baby, I'm so sorry about your father." Anzu said as she nearly choked Atem while hugging his neck. Mere saw Atem stiffen. Everyone here knew, never, EVER mention his father. Atem forced Anzu away with pained chrimson eyes. The guys all saw it to and turned to glare at a shocked Anzu, but when they saw her expression turned to silent fumming the looked back over to Atem. They all gaped, Isis smiled, Shada hid a snicker, and Seto coughed, desguising a laugh.

Mere had desided to try and cheer Atem up, so she pulled him toward the thrown where she sat him on the pillows where he would sit beside his father, before she moved away and began to dance the same dance from the gardens a few minutes before. Jounouchi was almost drooling, Honda WAS drooling, and Yuugi clapped along to her humming. Atem couldn't hide the smile the came to his face as she danced in front of him, making his heart race again.

But Atem became worried when Anzu stormed toward the dancing female, looking ready to kill. But he smiled again when Mere just danced around her, smiling in a teasing manner as she slipped away from Anzu whenever she was about to reach for her. At last she was coming to the end of her song and somehow Anzu 'tripped' and Mere glided over to the laughing guys that had joined Atem on the cutions and fell heavily in his lap.

"Oops." She said simply and the guys cracked up at her innocent face. "So, what do we do next?" She asked as she looked from Atem to the others.

"How about you dance agian." Jounouchi suggested and Yuugi faked shock.

"He's not thinking of his stomach for once!" Mere smiled when Atem laughed, the smile reaching his eyes as they all enjoyed the pouting looked on Jounouchi's face.

"How about we find you all some rooms first." Atem suggested as he helped her from his lap and back to her feet, where she then pulled him up. She may only be a dancer, but she was a strong one. Anzu was still on the foor, her back to all of them. Atem called for a servant and asked for her to take Anzu to her room, which he made on the exact opposite side of the palace. They all turned to leave, Mere standing beside Atem, then Yuugi, Jounouchi then Honda. None of them saw when a young princess drew a dagger.

"Lady Mere!! Watch out!"

Time seemed to stop.

Mere spun around in time to see Anzu running toward her, a dagger raised. Mere closed her eyes as a bloodchilling scream slipped past her lips when the cold metal hit the skin of her shoulder. Yuugi caught Mere before she hit the ground as Atem drew his sword and held it to Anzu's throat. Mahado took Mere from Yuugi and rushed from the room toward the healers along with Shada and Isis. The others stayed behind and all surrounded the trembling teen.

"How dare you." Atem growled out.

"The bitch diserved it, she has no right on your arm! She's from the city Atem, she's not of royal blood, you cannot marry her, so what does it matter to loose someone so worthless." Anzu hissed as she backed away from the gleaming sword the soon-to-be Pharoah held out toward her.

"So you insult my people now. Don't forget, this is my city that Mere lives in, my Palace that she lives in. She had every right to be near me as Yuugi does, he has no royal blood in him but he is still here is he not." Atem sheathed his sword and turned to Seto. "Get rid of her." With that he left, his friends behind him as they rushed toward the healers. When they got there Mahado and Shada were standing outside of the room.

"Isis is inside, but we are not permitted to enter, you may if you wish my Prince." Mahado said with a bow, Shada doing the same. Atem waited no longer as he pushed the door open before closing it. Mere lay on her stomach as the healer used a needle to seal the skin together again. She had tears streaming down her face and her hand clutched the fabric of the cot below her. She had her top removed, but he did not care. He motioned for Isis, who was standing next to her, and she slipped out of the room.

Walking over to her, Atem took her hand and let her clutch his tightly, smiling to her when she opened pain filled eyes. He leaned forward to gently kiss her forehead, then her nose, then her cheek. By the end, Mere was smiling sadly with her eyes closed. She let out a quiet sob as the healer finished. She laid some ointment on the wound and some easy bandages, saying that the healings would take a couple of days.

"Come back tomorrow so that I may remove the stitches." She spoke softly to Mere, who nodded, still lying on her stomach. The healer was about to leave when Atem told her to tell the others not to enter. She nodded as she left, and he looked back over to Mere. He gently kissed her forehead, whispering an apologie.

"Anzu is gone, Seto should have removed her by now. Come, let us get you to your room so you can rest." Atem tried to help her up, but Mere would not move.

"M-my top, it's covered in blood." She protested and Atem saw on the floor beside the bed that the shirt she once wore was indeed coated in blood.

Atem straightened and without a second thought, he removed his cape and shirt and held them out to her with a smile. She stared at him in shock as she took them and sat up after covering her chest with the cape. She turned her back to him and Atem assisted her in pulling on his shirt, careful of her shoulder. She wrapped the cape around herself as she stood, her bare feet tapping the stone floor. Atem walked out first with Mere behind him. They all jumped at once and Mere smiled sadly to them.

"I'm alright, I'll be perfectly fine in a couple of days." She assured and they nodded.

"Mahado, can you take them to their rooms, I'll take Mere to her room so she can rest." Atem looked to the priest and teacher, who nodded and motioned for them to follow him.

"Get better, Mere." Yuugi said with a smile as he passed, and Mere smiled back.

"Come, let's get you to bed." Atem gently guided her toward her room and Mere let her head rest over his heart as they walked. "I'll have dinner brought to you, you should stay in bed so that your shoulder can heal faster." Mere nodded along as she slowly began to doze while walking. They reached her room and she was nearly asleep on her feet. Atem laid her down on her bed and placed his cape aside while she ramained wearing his top. "Rest well, Mere." He gently kissed her cheek before walked from the room the let her sleep.

Yuugi reminded Mere of Mana more and more every day they were there. The guys were going to stay until Atem was crowned Pharaoh and then would be heading home. That was only one week away. Atem had not let Mere leave her room once other then to remove the stitches and bath while her shoulder was healing. Food was always brought to her and she would always complain when Atem came to visit her. But after that week she was back to the garden, dancing and relaxing.

Yuugi had found it a hobby of his to watch Mere dance, and Atem was growing jealous of the younger boy that he could watch her while he was stuck in meetings with the court. But after Atem had snapped at everyone one day when Mere and let Yuugi dance with her they were sure not to call another meeting until Atem was of a better mood. Anzu had tried to come back and beg forgivness. In the end, Atem slapped her and told her that her next visit was banishment from the city, then if she returned again, it was punishable by death. She never came back, and was sure to have a swollen cheek from Atem's rings on the hand that he had slapped her with.

When Mere went to visit her mother yet again, giving her some of the work she had completed while locked in her room, her mother had spent an hour examining her daughter for further harm. Atem had laughed lightly the entire time, Mere face was just to priceless. He wouldn't miss her exausted look as she tried to explain to her mother she was fine. Mere walked around the steers alone at night before he met her, and her mother was worried now, after Mere was good and healed?

"Have you told him?" Maria asked as she looked at her daughter before Mere and Atem were to head back.

"Sh! No, I have not, what if he does not like me...?"

"I have seen his eyes, trust me." She pushed Mere gently toward the horse that she and Atem had rode here and Mere looked at her with doubt before jumping onto the horse with Atem in front of her.

"Mere, what's wrong, you look upset..." Atem looked closely at Mere when they got back, and Mere looked away with a slightly.

"I'm alright, it' just......nothing." She turned to leave, but Atem caught her arms gently, turned her back toward him.

"Please Mere, if it was something I did, I'm sorry-"

"No! You did nothing wrong." She interupted. She remembered the other time when Atem had kissed her, when they had gotten back from her mothers. She turned to face him entirely with a new look in her eyes. Love.

"Atem, kiss me." She said and Atem was taken backs slightly at her forwrdness.

"Mere...."

"Atem." She moved closer to him so that their bodies touched, "Kiss me." She said in a much gentler tone, so low it was barely a whisper. Atem brought his lips down onto her gently, but Mere deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. The kiss was sweet, full of love, but also bursting with passion. They stood in a close embrace as they kissed at the enrtance to the Palace. When they pulled apart Mere had the most peacful smile on her face as she then rested her head over his heart.

"Mere, I..."

* * *

**There, I'll leave you with that.**

**Please review, but I do NOT in ANY WAY appreciate flames!**


	9. Truths Revealed

Chapter 8:

Truths Revealed

"...I love you."

Mere's heart sped up immensely by the three simple words and she looked up to the man that held her. Her lips were turned into a content smile as her eyes prickled with tears. When the time was right, she would know.

"I love you too, Atem." Mere had used his name many times, but the way she said it now seemed so right, like she should be the only one allowed to speak his name. They ended up walking through the garden, Mere snuggled into his side. They sat down on the grass while leaning against a tree, content in each others arms.

Mere had her back resting against the tree and Atem's head was lying in her lap. His hand was gently running through the long hair the tumbled over her shoulder, her own hand running through his spikes. Atem's eyes were closed in contentment, cherishing Mere being so close to him, being with him. Mere smiled as she looked to the smile on his face, the peaceful look he had making her heart sore.

"Mere, move into my room with me, please?" Atem asked as he opened crimson eyes to look into her soft golden ones.

"What?" She blurted out, taken off guard.

"Please, I want you to be by my side." He whispered, lift a hand to gently stroke her cheek, running his knuckles over her soft skin. Her lips stayed parted as she thought, looking down at him in wonder.

"Alright." Her voice was nothing but a whisper, smiling down to the Pharaoh. Atem smiled back as he gently traced his finger over her lips, and Mere kissed the tanned skin. "Come, we should be getting inside, it'll be dark." he nodded in agreement as he sat up, lifting his head from her lap. Holding a hand out to her, Mere accepted the help as he pulled her to her feet.

"Mana is going to get a kick when she hears this." Atem smiled, thinking about the over hyper magician.

"I'm going to be the one to kick her is she goes and screams." Mere muttered to herself, and Atem heard, making him laugh loudly as he looked over to her with slight surprise. She was actually very strong, even more so after what had happened with Anzu. And she would definitely kick, or yell for Mana to be quiet, even if she had to be polite in doing it.

"This will indeed be interesting." Atem said as he stepped behind her so that as they walked, his arms were wrapped around her waist and he continuously kissed her temple. Mere had to suppress laughs while Atem's hands landed on her hips, because of the delicate flesh there. When they both reached his room, Atem led her inside, and almost instantly found out her weakness.

His ringed fingers finding her sides he began to tickle the life out of her and Mere shrieked in surprise and laugher, not expecting him to do such a thing. They landed on the bed and Mere tried to fight away from her Prince, but he was stronger and wrapped his arms around her stomach, crossing over her stomach, so that it looked like he was giving her a hug from behind while he could continue to tickle her sides. Mere's hands tied to pull his arms away as she laughed loudly, fighting against him.

"Oh Ra! Mercy!" She shrieked. Neither noticed when the door opened and four heads poked in. Atem pulled away and sat about a foots distance from her as Mere tried to catch her breath.

"So....your ticklish?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Atem's sides are ticklish as well!" Yuugi suddenly yelled and Atem looked over in surprise while Mere smiled mischievously. She lunged toward him while he was looking over to Yugi and tackling him so that she was sitting on his stomach and her fingers wandered up his shirt, running over his side. Atem had to try and hold his breath so he wouldn't laugh, but it was no use. He laughed louder than Mere had and Yuugi and Mana jumped onto the bed, joining in the excitement.

Jou and Honda stood by the bed, and Jou was facing with his back looking bored. While Mana attacked Atem's sides, Yuugi had Mere's and Mere noticed Jou. She was able to pull away from Yuugi long enough to tickle his sides quickly, and Jou was so surprised he tripped, falling forward to meet the floor face first. The whole room went silent as they all looked down at Jou, before breaking out in laugher. The court looked in the room from the loud laughing and saw something strange.

Mana was sitting behind Atem, who was facing Yugi, who had his arms around Mere's waist and his chin resting on her thigh, Mere half on and half off of the bed after reaching for Jou, whose face was in the floor and his butt sticking in the air, while Honda was leaning against the wall holding his breath from laughter. Seto walked out right away, while Isis smiled at the sight of Atem so happy, and Mahado let out a slight chuckle, though it went unheard with all of the insane laughing from the teenagers. When things quieted down, Atem finally noticed Yugi with his head resting on Mere's lap. Isis saw him look darken slightly and jumped in.

"Come now everyone, with all that laughing you probably lost about 100 pounds, let's all go eat now." She said as Jou got off of the floor immediately, while Yugi stood from the bed, releasing Mere. Mana was out the door in a second, Jou right behind her, while Honda ran after them, yelling, "You two are too fast to be normal!"

"Come on, I'm hungry." Mere said as she got off the bed and turned to smile happily at Atem, holding out her hand. Atem took her offered hand and let her assist him in getting off the bed, kissing her temple.

"Yea, me too." Yugi, Atem and Mere all were the last ones to the table, taking their time to get there, unlike all of the others who had made it seem like the hounds of hell were at their heels.

After dinner, instead of heading back to her room like she usually did, Mere walked back with Atem to his room, a comfortable silence settling upon the two. As they walked, Atem stepped behind Mere and wrapped his arms around her shoulders so that she was walking with her back to his chest and inhaled the soft flowery smell from her golden locks.

"Hm, floral." He said aloud and Mere laughed softly, feeling him bury his nose into her hair again. Mere laid her hands gently on top of his with a smile, feeling the warmth cause by his body through their shirts. The halls were empty from servants, who were cleaning up from the meal, or working in the kitchens.

"I don't think I have laughed that hard in years." Mere sighed, remembering before the meal. "Jou looked so funny on the floor." Atem smiled at her look as she remembered that she had caused him to make such a fool of himself. When they reached the young Pharaoh's room they saw that someone had lit the candles beside the bed to allow them light.

"Are you ready to retire to bed?" Atem asked as he looked down to her, seeing the twitch of her lips as she began to smile. Looking up at him as well, there was a beautiful twinkle in her golden eyes. She laid her head back on his shoulder, feeling his warm breath on her neck, causing a small shiver to travel up her spine. She nodded against his shoulder slightly, feeling him move away and back.

"Then maybe it's time we took some of this off." Atem whispered quietly in her ear, before pulling on one of the ties to a sash on her waist, making the lighter layer of see-through cloth to fall down to the floor. Mere turned back to look at Atem, reaching up to unclasp the golden choker on his neck, placing it on a shelf next to them. Atem repeated what she had done and removed her own choker, brushing her hair gently back. Mere smiled as he brushed his knuckles over her collar bone, gently holding his forearm and removing the gold there as well, on each arm.

After the gold on his arms was all off, she then lifted her hands up to remove the cape from his shoulders. Removing the gold clip that held it in place, then hanging the cape itself over the side of the shelf. Atem's hands gently came to rest on her hips, stepping up close to her, kissing her throat gently. She sighed, lifting her hands up to dig into his hair, pulling him closer to her throat.

"Atem..." She mumbled out his name, a smile on her lips.

Atem released her throat and gently pulled her into his arms, loving the warmth of her body next to his. Mere sighed happily, resting her head on his shoulder. Atem gently pulled away, a smile on his lips, as he looked down at Mere again. She smiled back, before lifting herself up onto the tips of her toes and gently kissing his lips.

Atem moved toward a pile of clothes that he had had brought to his room from Mere's, her sleeping robe as well as something to wear for the next day. Picking up her sleeping robe, he held it out to her, to which she smiled happily, before taking the robe from his hand, and disappearing behind the curtains that would allow her some privacy.

Atem took that chance as well to change out of his present clothing, into something much more fit, and comfortable, for sleeping. A soft cotton kilt with no shirt, he also removed the last of the jewelry from his person. As he finished placing it with the rest that Mere had removed, he heard when she stepped out from around the curtain, glancing back to see her braiding her hair as she walked.

"Ready for bed?" Atem asked, holding out a hand to her. She smiled, nodding as she finished tying the end of her braid. She then let her braid rest over her shoulder as she took hold of his hand, letting him lead her toward the large bed that was in his room. It could have fit all of the Royal Court in it, as well as her an the Pharaoh. The covers were a beautiful silk crimson, with a thick white linen underneath to keep them warm in the cold desert nights.

Mere slipped in first, moving in far so that Atem had room to slip under the sheets as well. Lying on her side, she sighed happily when her head finally hit the pillow. Atem smiled as he moved in next to her and placed an arm so that is was draped over her waist, his other arm under his head. Mere smiled, her head even with his at that moment, and leaned forward until her cheek was against his chest.

Atem smiled as he kissed the top of her golden head, holding onto her tightly. His goddess was in his arms, smiling and holding onto him. He remembered that night that he had seen her dancing past the palace wall, and then he had had so much trouble falling asleep, but this time, he was already beginning to drift and they had only slipping under the covers moments before. "Sleep well, Atem." Mere's voice floated through the air right before Atem was slipped into the world of dreams.

"My Pharaoh, it is time to wake." Atem shifted at the sound of a soft melodic voice surrounding him, a gentle, soft hand brushing aside his golden bangs. Opening is eyes tiredly, Atem woke instantly when his crimson eyes connected with bright gold. Mere smiled down at him as she tilted her head slightly to the side innocently. Atem smiled back, slowly sitting up, Mere moving away to give him room as her hand left his cheek.

"Good morning Mere." Atem greeted as he lifted his arms up and stretched, a small groan passing up his throat. She smiled and slipped out of the bed, making sure that her robe was still down and not exposing anything on her. Atem watched as Mere picked up the clothes that he had had brought down for her so she had something clean to wear the next day. She slipped behind her curtain to change while Atem finished getting out of bed, and once more stretched out his whole body.

Mere pulled on the skirt that she had been brought, and then clipped the golden belt on her waist. She pulled the shirt over her head, and reached back to try and tie the straps around her neck, but they continued to come undone. She finally sighed and walked out from behind the curtain, holding onto the straps to keep her top up. Atem was in a clean kilt and a tunic, and was slipping the golden jewellery onto his arms.

"Atem, could you help me, please?" She asked as she walked up to him. Atem turned and smiled at her, before a slight blush came to his cheeks. Mere's cheeks were also a bit pink as she looked to the floor. "I can't get the straps tied and I was wondering if you could help?" She asked as she looked up to him again. Atem nodded and stepped behind her, taking the silk straps from her hand. She moved her long golden hair over her shoulder to make sure it wasn't caught in the tie. Atem made sure not to catch any of her hair and not to tighten it too much.

"Is that alright?" Atem asked once he had finished tying the silk. Mere smiled over her shoulder at him with a nod, causing Atem to smile back.

"Thank you." Kissing him lightly on the cheek, she moved over to her jewellery and began to slip on her bracelets and anklets, hearing them jingle once more. She smiled at the sound, reaching for her choker. Atem slipped it out of her fingers and stepped behind her with a smile. Mere's hair was still to one side, so all he had to do was slip it under her hair and then clip it at the back of her neck. Both were then finished with their morning routine, putting on all of their jewellery and finishing getting dressed.

"Ready to head down to breakfast?" Atem held his arm out to her, to which she smiled and looped her arm with his. Their jewellery clinked together as their arms touched, but they both ignored it and continued to walk from the room. Mere's skirt fluttered around behind her, her hair bouncing in its waves. As they walked down the halls, servants and guards turned to look at them, the older ones smiling happily while the younger's scowled in jealousy. Atem's fingers moved down to intertwine with her own, his thumb stroking the back of her hand.

Leaning to the side, he gently kissed her cheek, before he buried his face in her hair and kissed her ear. "I love you." Mere smiled and leaned down to rest her head on his shoulder, her hand tightening on his own.

"And I you, my Prince."

As they approach the throne room, they could hear the court arguing about something. Mere glanced at Atem in wonder, her eyes questioning. Atem shook his head, telling her silently that he didn't know what was happening. The guards outside the door saw them approach and opened the doors for them, allowing the two to enter, only to see the court arguing near the throne, Isis shaking her head as she stayed away from the argument, with Mahado at her side.

"Silence!" Atem's booming voice made them all jump as they looked over at him, Isis sighing quietly when she saw then all flinch. Mere had to wait for her ears to stop ringing. Everyone looked over to them, seeing Atem's displeased look.

"What is the meaning of this?" Beginning to walk forward again, the court all bowed low at the waist, finally realizing their mistake.

"Forgive us my Prince, Miss Mere." Mahado bowed to each of them, with a small smile. "We were just discussing about the Crowning of The Pharaoh, as well as the Wedding. You see, Akunadin pointed out that if Mere is not Royalty, or with Royal blood, she cannot marry the Pharaoh." Mahado didn't seem bothered with what he was saying, while Akunadin smirked in satisfaction. "But, I have been trying to tell the group for a while, something that your father the Pharaoh told me, though they wouldn't let me speak with their bickering."

"What is it that you must tell us?" Seto asked, now listening.

"Before the Pharaoh died, he had actually known something that even Mere herself is yet to discover." Mere tilted her head to the side slightly in confusion as she looked at him curiously. Mahado smiled reassuringly, stepped forward toward her. "I think that it is something best told to you, by family." This only confused the young woman further, before the doors to the throne room opened once more. Maria stepped through moments later, smiling to her daughter.

"Mother?" Mere gasped in surprise, though she ran to greet her happily, releasing Atem hand reluctantly.

"Mere, it's great to see you again dear. How are you feeling?" Maria kissed her daughters forehead gently, taking hold of her arms as she admired the beauty of the girl before her. Mere smiled, blushing at her mother's appraising gaze.

"I am very well mother, thank you." Maria and Mere walked to rejoin the others, Maria bowing when she reached Atem and the court. Mere looked down to her mother questioningly, wondering what the woman was doing here, and what it was that Mahado said that she must tell her. Maria noticed her daughter's look and sighed quietly.

"Mere, I have never told you this only to protect you. But though you may have been born here in the city, you are not of Upper Egyptian background." Mere's eyes widened as she took a step away from her mother. "My name is Lady Maria of the Southern Kingdom of Egypt. Your father was a terrible man, and when I found out that I was pregnant with you, I knew that the only way to save you would be to run as far away from him as I could." Maria watched her daughter's reaction, seeing shock flash through her golden eyes.

Atem stood still, frozen in place as he looked to the woman that he loved. If Maria was the missing Lady of the Southern Kingdom, then that would make Mere the long lost Princess. Looking over to Maria, he saw her smiling quietly, waiting for her daughter to take everything in before she continued, this time looking over to Atem.

"I met your father the very first night I had come to the city, alone, with nothing but a horse and my unborn child....

"_My Pharaoh!" Maria fell to her knees in front of the Pharaoh's throne, panting heavily at running through the Palace gates and hurriedly racing to get to the throne room. The Queen gasped where she sat in her throne, one hand on her enlarged stomach, her other hand coming to her mouth in shock. Maria's long hair was windswept and her body trembled, from what they were unsure._

"_My Lady Maria, what is going on?" The Pharaoh asked as he stood, looking down at the woman in worry. He knew all about Maria's husband, and had offered many times that Maria come to live at the Palace, but she refused to leave her people in the hands of that man._

"_Please, forgive me for coming to you on this late night, but it was of urgency that I see you at once." Maria lifted her head her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She wore no cloak and her arms and legs were almost entirely bare from the dress she wore. Even that was of a thin, but very fine, material. She slowly got to her feet, her arms wrapped around her stomach, before she slowly let them drop, showing that her own stomach had a nice, round bump._

_The Queen was at her feet and rushing down the small amount steps in seconds. She called for servants at once, as well as a healer to check her. Maria smiled to her friend; who smiled back. The Pharaoh stepped down more slowly, coming toward the females carefully. When Maria looked up to him, he held regret in his eyes._

"_I never should have let you stay with such a being Maria. I cannot let you return to him while you are with a child." Maria nodded to his statement, agreeing fully._

"_That is actually why I am here, Your Grace. I do not wish to live within you Palace, but your city." The Pharaoh and Queen both opened their mouths to protest, but Maria held up a hand to silence them. "I don't want the corruption and dangers of such a life for this baby. I will raise them myself. If I stay here in the Palace he is sure to find me, but within the City he would never look. Please my Pharaoh, my Queen?"_

"_Only on one condition. That you come to us whenever you are in need of anything. Whether it be money, or a new home, we will not let anything happen to you or your child." The Queen spoke softly to Maria as she brushed away a tear that had fallen free down her smooth skin._

"_Of course."_

Atem stood shocked as he looked to the older woman, her face pained as she looked into his crimson eyes. "You knew my mother?" He asked carefully, taking a step toward her. Maria nodded, biting her lip to stop the tears of remembrance to fall.

"I wished to tell you sooner Mere, but I did not wish for you to go looking for your father. He truly was a terrible man. That is why I kept you within the City." Mere nodded to her mother, her shocked eyes softening as she embraced her mother.

"I am not angered that you did not tell me, mother, merely shock of such a story. It is just a large bit to take in." Mere released her mother, glad to see her tears fading as she nodded. Maria was so relieved, she had been so scared that Mere would wish to leave to find her father. She knew that her daughter was a very kind hearted person, but curiosity got the better of her many times.

"The Pharaoh found out that I was making jewellery to make money, as well as cloths and other things. So he came by often, mostly to visit, but others to actually purchase things. But as you got older, he came less, to make sure that you were not alarmed. Then we decided that it would be sweet for you to meet the Prince. After all, you were both alone."

"Mother! Did you mean for us to fall for each other?" Mere gasped, her golden eyes wide. Maria just laughed as she patted her daughters arm with a smile.

"My dear girl, I wish to have grandchildren before my time comes, you do know that?" Mere's face became a light scarlet as she looked to the floor, hearing Atem chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Enough of this!" Everyone looked over to Akunadin in shock, his outburst of rage so out of nowhere. He looked down at Mere and Maria in disgust, and then turned to Mahado with anger. "Please do not tell that you actually believe this...this nonsense!?" Mahado glared at Akunadin, before reached into his robes to retrieve a rolled up piece of papyrus.

"Well, I do if what the Pharaoh himself said has any conciliation." Akunadin looked at the papyrus in worry, hesitantly reaching to grasp it. Atem walked up beside Mere and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing her temple to banish the fearful looked that she had adorned when Akunadin sent her that look.

"T-The Pharaoh grants marital permission for his son, the Prince Atem of Egypt, to marry the daughter of Lady Maria, Princess Mere of the Southern Kingdom." Akunadin stopped, swallowing shallowly. "He wishes for Princess Mere to wear the ceremonial robes or Atem's mother..." Akunadin finished, looking over to Maria and Mere.

"I give my permission and blessing to the marriage of my daughter, Princess Mere, to the son the Pharaoh, the Prince Atem." Maria recited perfectly as she smiled, giving Akunadin and satisfied look. He glared back at her before he sunk into the background once more.

* * *

**I am soooo sorry that is took this long to write this chapter, but I've just been stuck on it for a while. But I'm all good now, and I hope that you all like this chapter, I'll do my best not to take forever with the following one.**


	10. Only Mine

**Chapter 9:**

**Only Mine**

Atem looked into the large mirror that stood before him, looking himself over carefully. He had a crimson cloak on, pushed back and clipped there so that his outfit could be seen. He had no shirt on at all, and the puzzle still hung around his neck proudly. He was wearing the crown with the eye of Horus in the center, gold and newly polished. Around his eyes were darkened more than usual with kohl, bringing out his crimson eyes more than usual. His kilt was pure white, clean from any stain or dark marks. The golden belt around his hips tight as it clipped shut at the hip. Gold decorated his flesh, almost all of it really. His arms, legs, ears, face. He even had some golden beads threaded into his hair.

"My Prince?" Atem looked back to see Mahado standing beside his door. Atem nodded to him, silently telling him that he could enter. Closing the door behind him, Mahado walked over and bowed to Atem once he reached him. "Your crowning will start soon, and then after that, you will be brought down to the courtyard, where the city will be waiting. Priest Seto will be announcing you as Pharaoh, and then you will be announcing Lady Mere." Atem nodded, though on the inside he was fretting on what to say when he introduced her.

Mere had been taken from him early this morning by a large group of servants, all grasping at her hand, her arms, her dress, discussing her outfit, how she would fit perfectly in his mothers gown, which he had never even seen before. Poor Mere. She looked so scared when all of those servants rushed her like they did. Most of them were older woman that had helped his mother, but some were young and just assisting. Ever since her mother had told her about how she was a Princess, people had started to call Mere, Lady Mere, bowing to her, never questioning her, and doing anything she asked. She was actually slightly frightened the first while when people in the Palace would randomly bow low in front of her, while she was not with Atem.

"Do I get to see her before?" Atem looked over to Mahado, who smiled and shook his head.

"I am sorry my Prince, but it is not allowed for you to see her. Miss Maria is with her now, probably trying to calm her down. She was in a fret the last time I check to see if everything was alright. Isis is with her as well, so don't worry." Atem nodded and looked back at himself in the mirror. He remembered, just barely, the time that Mere had to removed his shirt because of the fever that he had had. That night was much too fuzzy though, to really know anything for sure. "Come now, I was sent to retrieve you as well."

Both men walked from the Prince's room, which would no longer be his room for much longer. He was going to be moving into his father's old room. Mere's things, as well as his own, were already moved into it. His father room was so much larger, and had been changed to suit Atem and Mere most. Their choice of colouring for the room was crimson and gold. Mere seemed very pleased with it though, because she said that she loved the crimson of Atem's eyes, and the tips in his hair.

Mere was nearly hyperventilating as she sat on a cushioned chair, her eyes closed as the women finished with her make-up. Once they were done with that, then all she had to do was put on the cloak and she was done. Getting to her feet when they finished, she was walked in front of a large mirror, letting her see herself for the first time. She gasped loudly, her golden eyes widening. She could barely even recognize her own person.

She was wearing a pure white dress, that had no back, the front being held up from it a choker that it was attached to in the front, clipped shut behind her neck. It was loose around her chest, showing off the curves because of the light material. A golden belt was tight around her hips, before the dress continued. It slit open in the front, in the middle of her legs. The split began about mid-thigh, and the dress itself was long enough to drag on the ground behind her, but they all assured her that that was how it was supposed to be. She was wearing golden bands on her thighs, with them being exposed, and then from her knee, covering her skin, down to her ankle. The slippers she was wearing was embroidered with gold lace, and a jewel at the toe. They were crimson.

Her hair was let loose and done very fancy with beads in her bands, as well as some of the ends of her long hair. There were also jewels in her hair, shining and glistening in the light. They were mostly red, but there was an odd sapphire blue in there somewhere. She was wearing a headdress, gold of course, that had thick strings hanging down into her hair, mostly only with jewels on them. She was surprised at just how heavy it actually was.

"Lady Mere, are you ready to finish putting on your cloak now?" A woman that looked around middle age asked, smiling sweetly, in a motherly way. Mere nodded, smiling back, though her nerves showed. Two girls her height came up on either side of her from behind, carrying the cloak as they draped it over her shoulders. Gasping at the beauty of it, she was left in awe, looking at herself in the mirror. The cloak was of a very light material, but there was real gold and rubies threaded through it. The sleeves were open and waving, see through, made of a very thing cotton.

"You look so beautiful, Lady Mere." The two girls chorused, causing her to smile her thanks to them. She was then walked down a hallway to the beginning of the courtyard. There were tin curtains there, allowing her to see all of the people that stood within the courtyard, talking and looked up to the balcony that Atem would appear on to greet everyone as the new Pharaoh of Egypt.

"Here, there is a pathway, where you will walk to the Prince when he announces you, the curtains will open. You will have two guards behind you, just in case. Here, you can also watch him become Pharaoh." Isis smiled down at Mere, trying to assure the woman enough to calm her down. Mere smiled back, nodding her thanks. Isis made her way back toward where she was to stand with the other Priests on the balcony with the Pharaoh.

Stepping up to where Atem was waiting to be announced, she whispered quietly as she walked past him. "Mere looks beautiful." Atem looked at her with wide eyes, but she only smiled and walked out with the others. Seto stepped forward, lifting his hands into the air to quiet the huge crowd that had formed at the bottom. No wonder Mere was so nervous. When the crowd at quieted, Seto began to speak in a loud, firm voice.

"I now have the tremendous honour of introducing the new Pharaoh, the once Prince of Egypt. Pharaoh Atem!" Stepping back out of the way to where he was before, beside where Atem would stand. Atem took a deep breath, before stepping up to the wall of the balcony, lifting his hand into the air, watching the people cheer. Moments later, they were all on their knees, the area growing quiet. Atem then remembered what his next job was and turned to walk down the stairs as the crowd once more got to their feet, watching their ruler as he stepped down from his balcony, closer to them.

He stopped walking when he reached the bottom of the stairs, directly across from a curtains entrance, where Mere stood hidden from his view, only separated by a couple of yards of pathway. Raising his hand toward the entrance, he spoke in that same, strong, booming voice that he had when addressing a large audience. "I would now like to introduce, the new Queen of Egypt, my new wife, Lady Mere." As soon as he had finished speaking, the curtains slowly drew to the side, and Atem was left awestruck.

The crowd went silent. Mere took her first few steps from the darkness of the shadows in the entrance, showing herself to everyone. All at once, the whole city seemed to break out into cheering, Atem's heart began to pound so hard he would think that it may burst from his chest, and Mere's radiant golden eyes met his. She continued to walk, her hands clasped in front of her, her gown sliding across the ground, blowing behind her with every gust of wind. Her long, elegant legs were shown perfectly in that dress, as well as her perfect figure, that now was his alone. Two guards flanked behind her for safety, each keeping their eyes around, and on everyone at once.

As soon as Mere was at Atem's side, he took her hands into his, feeling how tight her grip was. He knew that she must have been so nervous at that time. Atem smiled down at her, to which her lips immediately formed a smile of contentment. The city then fell into a bow once more, causing Mere to look over to them, a blush covering in her cheeks as she continued to smile. With that, Atem offered to Mere his arm once more, to which she accepted, as he turned to slowly back toward the steps to the balcony. Not bothering who they were in front of, Atem leaned over and kissed her lips gently, causing her cheeks to light up all over again.

As soon as they were away from the eyes of the crowd, Mere fell against Atem and let out a shuddering breath. Atem chuckled lightly, rubbing her back comfortingly. The robe that she had was apparently his mothers, but the dress she wore was made only for her. Two young servants approached them, both bowing low, smiling.

"If you would like, we can take the robe off of your hands now. We will be taking it to your new dressing room." Mere nodded and let them slip the robe from her shoulders, making sure that her arms didn't catch it in any way. They bowed once again, before turning to head off, leaving Atem and Mere to themselves once more. Taking her hands gently, he pulled her up against him, his lips brushing just the lightest against her own. As he pulled back, he looked around at all the people. Now was a time that they were just supposed to be able to be in each other's company.

"I want to show you something." Atem gently pulled her off, hearing to laugh softly as she ran behind him, her hand clasping his. Leading the both of them to the stables, Atem took out his white stallion, who was already saddled up and ready to go. Mere cocked her head to the side in curiosity, but Atem just smiled and moved her in front of him so that he could take hold of her sides and lift her up gracefully onto the horses back. Moving her dress to allow her better comfort, Mere waited for Atem to get on behind her, letting him reach around to take hold of the reigns.

It seemed that the guards already knew that they were going to be heading out, because they opened the gates for them, before they were even there. Atem rested his chin on Mere's shoulder, kissing her neck gently every once and a while. She had leaned back against him a while later, watching the are around her as he road toward the Nile river.

"Atem, will you tell me where we're going?" Mere asked in a soft voice, leaning back against his shoulder to look up at him. Atem smiled, but shook his head.

"It's going to be a surprise. But we will be there soon." Mere nodded and looked up to the sky, smiling to the sun and clear blue sky. The day slopping down into even as the sun moved toward the horizon quickly, letting the air slowly cool as night neared. When Atem finally began to slow the horses stride, they were at the edge of the Nile river, near a rocky area that was surrounded by beautiful wildlife of flowers and bushes.

"Atem..." Mere mumbled quietly, looking over to the beautiful white flowers that were blossoming from a small bush around the rocks. Atem gently kiss her bare shoulder, before slipping off of the horses back, holding his arms back up to her. Mere smiled, her cheeks tinted with a small blush on her cheeks. Taking his hands, she let him pull her down from the horse saddle and into his awaiting arms.

"Come, follow me." Letting her place her feet on the ground, he walked her up a smooth path on the rocks, leading her up to where there was a large pool of crystal clear water. Mere was left to gap as she looked over the beautiful sight before her. The sun had gotten lower and was tinting the area around them in a red and orange hue. Mere pulled her long dress, so that it was bunched around her thighs.

Kneeling down, she ran her fingers through the water, realizing that it was very warm from the beating down on it all day. She smiled, running her fingers through the liquid. Atem smiled as he watched the light from the sun bounce off the water, dancing across her skin. She looked up out of the corner of her eye, seeing Atem smiling down at her as he watched her enjoying the water.

"Do you come here often?" She asked quietly, standing up against, still holding her dress.

"As often as I can without getting into trouble." Mere nodded and moved up to him once more, wrapping her arms around his torso as she rested her head on his shoulder, feeling his arms come around her and gently stroke the exposed skin of her back. "So, do you know how to swim?" Atem asked so suddenly, Mere pulled back in surprised.

"Swim? Yes, I can swim, but why?" Atem smiled, releasing her as he walked over to the edge, as well as some other rocks. Pulling his puzzle off over his head. Mere blushed as she then watched him unclasp the belt around his hips, making her look to the ground as she heard the clasp unsnap. Atem looked over to Mere, her cheeks bright red as she looked down at her feet. He slipped into the water while her gaze was still downcast, leaving his kilt on the rock covering his puzzle, as well as his cloak and the clasp on that.

"Mere, come swimming with me." Mere looked up carefully, seeing Atem floating in the water, only from his chest up exposed. She looked over to where she had seen him put his puzzle, his only clothes that he had been wearing there as well. She bit the inside of her bottom-lip, glancing at Atem again. Atem smiled softly, turning his back.

Careful with the dress that they had her wearing, she untied it from behind her neck, feeling as the material slipped down her chest, stopping where the belt she was wearing continued to hold it up. After unclipping it, she placed her clothes alongside his own. Making sure that she had removed everything on her form, aside from jewellery, she walked to the edge once more, sitting down on the warm stone, dipping her legs in. Atem glanced over his shoulder, in time to see her turning her back to him and slipping down in the water, showing off the perfect skin there.

She remained with her back to him, at the edge, keeping her arms up to her chest as she tried to keep her heart from hammering so loudly it could probably vibrate the water. She heard, other then saw, as Atem walked over to where she was, his hands gently placing on her shoulders, just to make sure that he didn't startle her in the end. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, clasping his wrists over her chest as he pulled her up against him, letting him pull her back so that they were both floating peacefully back into the clear, warm waters from the Nile.

Neither said anything as they looked up to the orange and pink sky, the light from the sun casting beautiful colours everywhere. Atem gently kissed her cheek once more, then did the same to her jaw bone, neck and shoulder. Mere sighed quietly in contentment as she leaned her head back against his shoulder, a smile lifting her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered quietly, turned to let his lips meet hers. Loosening his grip around her shoulders, he let them float apart, away from one another, only their hands still touching as they drifted around the water. Mere's golden hair shimmered around in the water, almost like it was sparking in the light. Taking a deep breath, she lowered herself under the water, Atem following soon after as they swam down to the bottom of the rocks, holding onto them to stop them from floating back up.

Opening their eyes, they were able to see the other staring back into their eyes. Their vision was blurred slightly from seeing under the water, but clear enough for them. Atem continued to hold onto one of the rocks with one hand as he lifted the other to gently brush it over her cheek-bone, somehow still feeling the softness of her skin while under the water. Mere smiled as she leaned against his hand, loving the feel of him touching her in such a loving way.


	11. Love Me As I Love You

Chapter 10:

Love Me As I Love You

Atem lead Mere into the large room of the Pharaoh; that had once belonged to his father. Mere could still remember the night that Atem had come to her with the news of his father's death, holding onto her as though she were the only thing saving him from following after his father into the realm of the dead. Atem had not spoken of that night since it happened, and she knew that he was fighting off the horrid memory of his father's passing.

The room before them was large, nearly everything was made of solid gold; the bed framing, the poles on with side of the large balcony entrance, even the door faming that lead to their dressing room and the bathing chamber. Mere walked in as her lips parted in awe, looking around the luxuriously furnished room. The bed was on a raised surface, a couple of steps high. The bed was large, enough for at least 10 grown men to fit on without becoming squished. The bed was surrounded with see through crimson curtains, one alone would be see through, but there were several layers, making the color thick, they weren't right up against the bed, but surrounding it from a few feet away. With the couple of layers, anyone outside the curtains would not be able to look in on the person sleeping.

There were tapestries along the walls, all done in gold and crimson. The blood red curtains to the balcony were open, tied back with ropes that had the threads dyed a golden colour. The floors were made of polished stone; smooth but cold against the bare skin of her feet. As Mere stepped into the room, she smiled sincerely, looking all around the large area. The warm hands of Atem touched her hips as he kissed her bare shoulder gently, his lips merely a ghost over her skin.

"Come, something has been prepared for us." He whispered quietly, tugging her hips in the direction of the bathing chamber. As they approached the thick curtains that lead to the chamber, Atem's hands released her hips and moved up to cover her eyes, blocking her sight. She opened her mouth to speak, but his calm hush made her go silent as he lead her through the curtains, trusting her to keep her eyes closed when he had to move one of his hands away to open the curtain.

As Atem led her into the large room of the bathing chambers, walking her deep inside. When he stopped, Mere just stood there, waiting for him to tell her if she was allowed to open her eyes. At his command, she opened her bright golden eyes to look around at her new surroundings. Her jaw dropped open as she looked around herself, her cheeks gaining a deep flush to them.

"Atem..."

Before her, there was a very beautiful array of candles, all lit and glowing with a unique sent. The light danced around the room, which held a large bath that was in the ground, steps leading down inside of it. There were small rectangular windows leading diagonally up in the walls to air out the room, also letting out the steam from the bath and smoke from the fire and candles. Pots and vases decorated around the walls, painted with intricate and beautiful design. Before them was a large assortment of pillows, with bows of scented oils all around them, shining clear in the light of the flames. Candles were placed under the racks the held the bowls, keeping the oil warm. Mere could smell the different scents from where she stood.

Atem gently kissed her bare shoulder, sliding the material down her arm to expose more skin to his eyes and lips. Mere sighed, leaning her head back against his shoulder as she felt him begin to strip her arms of the jewellery she wore. Once most of it was gone, she was relieved that the weight was off of her. Unsnapping the chocker around her neck that held up her dress, Mere's arms instinctively came up to cover herself, hearing Atem chuckle quietly from behind her as he took hold of her wrists, the dress falling from her body in one swift movement of silken material.

"You're beautiful." He whispered quietly in her ear, kissing her temple assuredly. Mere took in a calming breath as Atem lead her toward the large mattress of pillows, lying her down as he moved her arms away from herself. He kissed her collarbone gently, before looking up at her once again. Mere smiled, despite the fact that her face was hot with embarrassment. But through her nerves, her hands found the belt around Atem's waist, unclipping it so that his kilt loosened. The candles caused shadows to dance of the muscles of his chest and stomach; making them look so beautifully sculpted.

As soon as the kilt and belt were discarded, she pushed the cloak off of his shoulders, the crimson cascading over their bodies on its way to the growing pile of clothing. Once they were both bare of their clothing and jewellery, Atem held closely to Mere, pressing her body to his own. Mere wrapped her arms around him as well, stroking her hands over the dips and curves of his back, wanting to memorize all of him; every scar and crease, every mark and shape. After he pulled away from her, Atem let her lay back against the pillows, her long golden hair, clipped up, creating a halo around her head.

Turning toward one of the bowls of oil around them, Atem dipped his hand into the thick liquid, catching Mere's attention. As he lifted his hand again, it was dripping with the warm liquid, before he moved it to hover over Mere's stomach, the warm oils drizzling across her abdomen. Mere let out a sigh of contentment as the warmth slid down along her stomach, pooling in the dips of her abdomen and her belly button. Atem's palm flattened down on her stomach, before it began to move as it spread and smoothed out the oil.

While still lying on her back, Mere reached over and dipped her hand inside the bowl of warm oil, before she lifted it to place her palm on his chest, the warm liquid running down his chest in thick streams. Running her hand from his chest down to his hips, she spread the oil around until it was thinning out, reaching over at the same time that he did, they held hands as they both placed them inside the warm oil, their hands sliding in each others.

Leaning down until their noses nearly touched, he looked over Mere's smooth skin, feeling her breath caress his lips and cheeks as she exhaled. Her golden eyes looked enhanced from the firelight, almost as though there was some kind of flame inside of them as well. Moving just slightly, he lightly placed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, before moving along her face down from her cheek, to jawbone, to the pulse of her neck. Her breaths came in content sighs at his ministrations, her hands gently running up his back, up through his soft spikes, before they moved back down along his shoulder blades once more.

Atem's hands grasped Mere's strong thighs, pulling them up so that they were hooked over his hip bones, her feet caressing the backs of his thighs and knees. The oil on his hands caused his palms to slide over her legs, affectively spreading the oil over her thighs and knees, making it harder for her to keep her lips hooked up on his hips without sliding off. As Atem's kisses reached the crook of her neck, she inhaled sharply, he hit a tickling shot on her neck. He smiled against the skin, kissing it again before he nipped it gently. Mere gasped again, arching her back off the pillows.

"Atem." His name rolled off her tongue with her amazing Egyptian accent, her hands stilling on his back as she gripped his shoulder blades. "Oh, Atem; I love you." She whispered quietly into his ear, drawing a shiver from the man, though the room seemed to only continue to get hotter. As he pulled back from her, withdrawing his face from her shoulder, he released her thighs so that he could place an arm on either side of her head and lean forward without putting all weight upon the woman.

"As I you, love, as I you." He mumbled in a husky voice as he gently brushed a few wisps of her golden bangs from her face. A smile touched her lips as she leaned into the touch, her hands moving from his back up to his arm, tracing the tips of her fingers over the strong muscles there. "Are you ready for what is to come, this night?" His baritone voice caused her to conceal a shudder, her hands subconsciously gripping a bit harder onto his arms.

"As long as it is with you, My Pharaoh, I will do anything." She whispered, her left hand releasing his arm to gently touch his cheek, her soft skin caressing. He could feel the cool gold of the rings on her fingers from the action. Putting his weight on his other arm, Atem used his then free hand to take her hand into his own; removing it from his cheek as he kissed her palm, feeling as the remaining oils slid against his lips. As though suddenly reminded, Mere reached over to the bowl of oils with her other hand, cupping her hand to get more oil. Lifting it over his back, she let it slide over the tan skin of his shoulder, down his spine and his back side.

"I have thought of something, lay on your stomach." She insisted as she moved from under him carefully. Her movements weren't rushed, and her face was still peaceful. Atem did as told and lay where she had once been, on his stomach. Tucking his arms under his chin, he looked back as she moved to straddle his backside. Her hands then moved up from his lower back until they reached the bottom of his neck, spreading the oils that she had just placed there. They began to pool in the indented line of the Pharaoh's spine, before being spread all over by Mere's gentle handling.

Atem groaned fairly loudly as he felt her hands search over for the knotted muscles of stress along his back and shoulders, using the scented oils to further stimulate the feeling of the message. She would leaned down every once and a while to kiss the back of his neck, or his cheek if his face was ever turned to the side. Atem didn't think that he had ever been so relaxed as he was at that one moment. Mere seemed content that she was able to assist in such a way for the man she loved, and could now call hers.

"Do your shoulders still hurt?" She asked quietly, her hands moving up to begin to run the oil more up there. Atem just moaned quietly in response, getting a small smile from Mere as she laughed quietly under her breath.

"Mmm, so relaxing. You must let me do you next, Mere." Atem said as he looked back at her from the corner of his eye, the crimson orbs landing on her form as she lay against his beck, tucking up so that her curves matched perfectly with his; her stomach and chest becoming coated in the oils from his back message. He could see her eyes widen slightly, the gold showing completely. Her skin darkened further in the firelight, her blush evident even in the almost dark.

"I-um-"

"Oh, hush." Atem whispered as he gently rolled over, giving her time to slide from his form. Gently, Atem guided her to lay down on her stomach as he had been, allowing her to get comfortable as she laid her head on her arms, closing her eyes in bliss. Atem wasn't as immediate as Mere had been, staying at her side instead of sitting on her person. Dipping his hands into the oils, he cupped them together to get a large amount. The bowl was quickly beginning to empty.

Moving his hands over Mere's back, he parted his hands just a bit, allowing a small amount of the oil to pour form his palms onto her back in a steady stream. Moving his hands all over her back to allowing the steam to cover all the corners, he could hear when she sighed happily from the warmth. Once his palms were empty of the liquid, he began at her shoulder, pulling his hands down her back; palm flat. Mere looked at him over her shoulder, her golden eyes smiling at him as she let him continue with his ministrations.

As he ran his hands over her back, he mentally kept note of when she seemed to smile most, what spots made her inhale happily, and which were the area's that she accumulated most of her stress. He shocked her as she then moved down to her thighs, working the sore muscles that had been spent from all of her pacing and dancing recently. Now that the ceremony has passed, they hoped that things would go back to what it was like originally, but things would never be as they were before. Mere had a new duty to uphold, and she didn't have long to learn how to do so.

Leaning forward to her ear, Mere's eyes closed in content, he whispered in his same husky voice, "Come, love; let us retire to the bed chamber." Mere's eyes opened to meet his crimson depths, her smile increasing. Letting her sit up, the oils causing her skin to shine in the dull light, Atem looked over her shoulders, chest, stomach and legs as she lifted herself from the pillows. He could not help but to pity the other men of the world, they would never receive such an amazing gift from the gods as he had. His own personal goddess; for his own torments and pleasures.

Offering her his hand, Atem let her slide her palm into his own, before he picked up his cloak, draping if over the both of them. The bath chamber may be warm from the flames, but it was better to be safe than sorry when it came to the bed chamber. He hoped that a servant had lit a fire to warm the room a little before they went in; otherwise it was going to be a chilly night for the newly courted couple. As he pushed open the thick curtain, he was pleased to see that there were hot embers from a fire in the opening, meaning that someone had lit one shortly after they entered the bath.

"Hm, what is that smell?" Mere asked offhandedly. She was right, there was a delicate fragrance wafting through the room. Looking to one of the many small tables, he noticed that there was a bowl of wax and oil, with a small wick handing on the side. The wick was not mean to light fire, but to produce a gas that spread an aroma of what smelt like lilac through the room. Mere inhale deeply, a smile still present on her face as she closed her eyes to allow herself to enjoy the smell.

"Come, the bed awaits your approval, M'Lady." Atem said as he bowed slightly motioning over to the bed. Mere's lips twitched as she fought a small laugh of joy, taking Atem's hand and beginning to lead him up the steps to the curtained bed. The cloak fell from her slicked shoulders, leaving them both bare in the space of the room. Pushing the curtains to the large bed aside, the couple stepped through, before the crimson fell closed once again, sealing them off from the rest of the world.

The heat of the Egyptian noon air brought Atem to the world of the waking, drawing him from his once peaceful sleep in an uncomfortable sweat. Shifting in the cotton sheets, he pushed them down off of his body to try and relieve some of the heat. As he lay still, he felt something tickle his newly exposed stomach, catching him by surprise as he opened dazed crimson eyes. His eyes widened at the sight of a sleeping Mere.

Her long hair had been removed from the clip it had been in the previous night, and was draped over her side, the tips ticking his stomach. When he pushed the sheets away they exposed her form, showing a thin layer of sweat over her skin from the heat just like him. She shifted when the cool of no long being covered touched her heated skin, turning onto her back as her arm lifted over her head to allow herself to let her whole body air.

"Mere." He whispered quietly, leaning forward to gently kiss her neck. Her lips twitched into a smile as she shifted slightly. Shifting over until he was resting on his side, his upper body leaning over hers, his own golden bangs brushed over her forehead, her nose scrunched slightly at the ticklish feeling, causing Atem to chuckle at her face. "Wake up, sunshine." He whispered as he gently brushed his knuckles over her cheekbone, getting her to lean against his hand.

"Atem?" She asked as her voice cracked from lack of use. Atem smiled as he watched her slowly try to open her eyes, to wake herself up. Her hands lowered from over her head to rest on his arms, causing her eyes to open quickly when she realized that someone was sitting over her. As her golden orbs became visible, Atem smiled soothingly to her, allowing her to relax again.

"Good morning." She mumbled; her voice more clear, as she lifted a hand from his arm to brush his cheek, just as he had done to her only moments before. Atem rolled back onto his side, bringing Mere with him as she gasped in surprise, tugging her onto his stomach as he let her lay on him. Mere laughed quietly at his actions, shaking the hair that had fallen in front of her face out of the way.

"A wonderful morning." Atem agreed as he kissed her gently on the forehead. Mere smiled again before she pulled herself from his grasp and slipped off the bed, her sleek form disappearing through the crimson curtains. Atem sat in the large bed that they now shared, gaping after the woman. When he heard her giggle within the thick foliage of the cloth, he jumped from the bed and ran after her, searching through the drapes and curtains.

"Come find me, My Pharaoh." She teased from somewhere to his left. Atem turned toward her voice, searching for her once more. He could hear her bare feet tapping against the stone ground as she walked around, avoiding him carefully.

"Hold still, love." Atem smirked when he heard her giggle from very close by, behind him. Spinning around, he very quietly snuck in a full circle around her, while she continued to remain where she was, no longer sure where he was because he had suddenly gone quiet. Moving the curtain behind Mere aside, he took a moment to marvel the way her golden hair melded perfectly with the curves of her back, hitting the perfect contrast with the crimson all around them. Leaping forward, his arms encircled her waist and pulled her off her feet, earning a started shriek from the woman. He chuckled at her reaction, the deepness of the laugh sending shivers all through Mere's body. Bumps appeared all over her arms and chest, causing the Pharaoh to smirk in pleasure from the outcome of just his voice.

Carrying her back through the curtains to the bed, he set down the smiling woman, looking down at her. Her eyes were closed in bliss as he held her, her breathing becoming quick from the excitement of the chase. Atem smiled and leaned forward until his lips touched her own. Her eyes snapped open from the sudden touch, but relaxed closed once more and pressed her lips against his as well, one of her hands coming up to bury in his hair as the kiss grew in passion.

Pulling his lips away so that they could breathe, Atem's kisses moved down to her neck, planting butterfly touches all over the smooth skin. Mere's hand stroked through his hand as he continued to shower her in affection, a small gasp our laugh coming from her as he passed over pressure spots and tickling spots, all memorized from their previous night.

* * *

**I am so sorry that this chapter took so long. I write about half of it, then got writers block. I was trying to get this out for about Wednesday, but then I got bombarded with homework and couldn't edit it. I apologize to _Phoenixuchiha13_ for not having this out as soon as I promised.**

**Please review! They are like my driving force to writing my stories.**

**NO FLAMES!! Don't Like, DON'T READ!**


	12. ReWrite

I'm gravely sorry for the wait that everyone's had to go through, but I won't be updating just yet. I'm going to be re-writing this story, changing some things up and editing and all that. I first started this a _long_ time ago and I believe that my writing has improved greatly since then.

I'll continue the story after I've edited it(I'm reposting it under the name Golden Pulse) and hopefully everyone'll love this new one even more. It's going to have the basic store line, so don't worry about it changing on anyone who likes the plot.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted this story, I hope the new one doesn't disappoint any of you!

~Loveless


End file.
